The Trip That Changed Everything
by SycoMomo
Summary: One prank, one secret crush, one unforgettable day. It started out just as a prank, using Lisa's secret crush for his advantage but once a prank developed it became more than a prank as it becomes love. Lisa/Rod
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I do not own The Simpsons or any other character

To everyone else accompanied on Springfield High's hiking trip it was going to be a total bore. But to the mastermind Simpson this trip was going to be one to remember. Taking a seat by Rod Flanders he was given an awkward look by almost everybody. Bart Simpson was not known to sit beside Rod Flanders or any of the Flanders for that matter but today he had a purpose. One he knew involved Rod. From a few seats behind his sister watched with worried eyes. Wondering what he was doing talking to Rod. Maybe it was paranoia or maybe it was deeper. Whatever the answer she was about to find out.

"I won't do that to her!" Rod protested once he heard Bart's plan. Silently he knew Bart was going have to go through this I mean this was Rod Flanders after all one of the innocent's teens in Springfield. What made Bart think he could change that with a few pervasive words? But yet he still tried. "Why not?" Bart asked knowing the answer. Rod gave Bart a cold stare before answering. "That's wrong for so many reasons like um lying!" Rod almost shouted to him. Bart rolled his eyes. "And lies make baby Jesus cry right? Grow up Rod" Bart mocked. Bart could have thought he saw Rod's vein almost pop. "I'm not going to do it Bart get someone else to do it! I know get Milhouse to do it because we all know he will do anything for you" Rod insisted. Bart smiled. It was true Milhouse would do anything for him. But that would be such a boring prank. "Okay Rod you don't have to do it" Bart finally said. Rod lit up. "Really?" Rod replied with all gullibility. Bart snickered. "If you want to be a chicken for life then yeah" Bart told him.

In the end Bart won as Rod slowly agreed to go along with his plan. Reaching their destination everyone quickly got of the bus before anyone could say this or that about it. Everyone quickly found their friends and started the day's hike but Lisa was left alone. If it weren't for Alex and Allison's "allergies" She would be there too with her friends but instead she wasn't. Slowly walking towards the path the others took she stopped as she saw another all alone. "Rod?" Lisa said hesitantly. Rod looked up with a glum face. "Hey Lisa" Rod muttered. "What's wrong?" Lisa asked. _More than you know _Rod thought bitterly. "Bart told me he was going to show me this really cool cave when we got here but he lied and Todd went off with Ralph and I'm all alone" Rod lied for the first time in his life. His stomach killed, the conscience ached but yet he continued. "Well we could both hang out if you like" Lisa offered with a blush. _Well that was easy, _Rod considered. "That's great lets go" Rod said cheerfully. As they started the hike that would change everything.

A/N: So what did you think? Was it good or bad? Please please review thx (:


	2. Making a deal with the devil

Disclaimer: I do not own The Simpsons or any other characters

As they walked along in their hike there was two things they both knew was certain. One, they were lost and two neither wanted to admit it. So they walked along but when they were walking it started to rain. "Damn it wasn't suppose to rain today" Lisa said. Rod looked at her for a moment before Lisa understood why he was looking at her. "Have you never swore before?" Lisa asked. Rod shook his head. "Ever?" Lisa presisted. Rod still shook his head no. "Dad says swearing is a sin" Rod told her. "Well damn isn't technically a bad word" Lisa informed him. The rain came down even harder and Rod offered Lisa his jacket. "Thanks" Lisa thanked. Rod went into hs backpack and pulled out another one for himself. "I always pack extra" Rod informed two smiled at each other for the longest time before Lisa spoke up. "So, I think were lost" Rod blushed in embarrsement glad Lisa was the first to bring it up. The two looked around so some sort of shelter and found a cave. "Hey there's a cave maybe we can hide in there till the rain passes" Rod suggested. Lisa thought about it sure sounded better than staying in the rain. The two quickly ran to the cave and embrased the shelter. "Want some Flanders-style nachos?" Rod offered taking them out of his bag. "Sure" Lisa agreed. She felt something strange tingling around her but she thought nothing of it. _I'm proberly just scared_ Lisa thought. She smiled as she ate along with Rod and soon found herself enjoying his company. "You don't usually talk this much at school how come?" Lisa asked. Rod shrugged. "I guess I'm not the popularist person in the Springflied High" Rod guessed. "Bart seems to like you I saw you two talking on the bus" Lisa said. Rod laughed nervosly. _If you only knew what we were talking about_ Rod thought. Then he was reminded by his deal with Bart. Rod gulped. It was like making a deal with the devil himself and yet Rod fell for it and now he paid the conquences. _Here goes nothing_, Rod thought as he closed his eyes. "Forgive me Lisa" Rod pleaded. As he kissed her on the lips.

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please review away :)


	3. Kisses In Crisis

At first it was awkward like a strange flavour that was being tried for the first time. It felt strange being kissed by her neighbour who never shown feelings for her before. Who she never thought would kiss anyone due to his beliefs. But here he was kissing her and after awhile it seemed right. It seemed right to kiss him back and soon they were both kissing until Rod pulled away. He turned away expecting to feel guilty for what he just done but instead he felt happy accaully he enjoyed it. "Um, Lisa" Rod muttered not making eye contact. Watching as the sun slowly was coming down. "Yeah?" A shocked Lisa replied. Rod wanted to tell her the truth that it had been Bart's stupid idea of a prank that it wasn't his idea but he didn't. "The sun's going down" Rod said. Lisa looked up to find out Rod was right. "And its still raining" Lisa observed. They were both good at pointing out the obious. They sat there slience getting the better of the two. Each with their own thoughts diffrent from each other but one thought was the same. _The kiss. _Lisa looked at Rod. He was her next door neighbour, her partner in chemistry and now he had kissed her. Lisa had been kissed by other guys before but something was diffrent when Rod had kissed her. Nelson had kissed her to shut her up, Milhouse kissed her because he was infatuated with her but Rod kissed her because... That was still a mystery. Rod, who never kissed a girl before, Rod who prayed everyday and everyone even for her brother, Rod who was an overprotective of his brother who followed the three C's everyday of his life. Was there a part of Rod Flanders that no one knew about? Lisa had her reasons to be curious.

As for Rod the feelings he was feeling was a mystery to him. He had never kissed a girl before let alone dated a girl his father told him the right girl will come in the Father's time. Rod looked at Lisa. She was lost in thought Rod could tell she had rolled on her side maybe trying to sleep. Rod looked up at the cold dark sky closing his eyes he prayed. "If kissing her was wrong why does it feel so right?" Lisa turned around and watched Rod. And couldn't help but hear him. Lisa smiled softly it was a mystery to him as it was to her. She was about to close her eyes until she heard him say. "Lord help me because I think I have fallen for her" With that thought they both drifted off to sleep side by side.

Sorry for such the short chapters I'll try to have more for the next ones. And like always review :)


	4. The calm, The Suspicious, One hit Ko

"Well I will be dammed" The voice Lisa knew all too well welcomed her along with the bright light of morning. But she didn't want to open her eyes face reality that was the last thing on her mind. Last night spun flashed in front of her eyes, the trip, getting lost, the cave, "The kiss" Lisa muttered. The shadow smirked. "Plesent dreams Im supposing?" Thats when Lisa opened her eyes and there with a sheepish grin Bart stood. Lisa moaned and closed her eyes again. "How did you find us?" Lisa asked. "Followed the horrible smell of Flanders Nachos" Bart replied. Turning from Lisa he saw Rod beside her fast asleep Bart tried to hold back his grin. "Things went well last night?" Bart questioned suddenly feeling strange. Lisa shook her head. "You wouldn't understand" Lisa replied. Bart shrugged and attempted to wake up Rod. "Wake up Romeo this love story is over" Bart said just loud enough for Rod to hear. Lisa gathered her stuff relising she was still wearing Rod's jacket. Blushing, she took it off and handed to Bart. "This is Rod's" Lisa said. Bart looked at the jacket then passed it to a sleepy Rod. From outside Milhouse could be heard. "Lisa? Where are you?" Milhouse called. Lisa rolled her eyes. "Did you have to bring him along?" Lisa asked. Bart shrugged. "He's my best friend" Bart anwsered. Then when Milhouse came closer Bart thought quickly. "Hurry up I'm sure you don't want him to see like this" Bart said. Gathering their stuff they quickly went outside the cave just as Milhouse reached outside. Milhouse raised an eyebrow. "Suspicious much?" Milhouse commented. Bart smiled his charming smile. "Who wants to go home?" Bart suggested. Bart Simpson: The charmer of words.

Until curiosity gets the best of him and leaves the suspicious with his sister. Running up to Rod he just had to know. "So how did it go?" Bart asked. Rod didn't anwser for a moment thinking of the right thing to say finally he spoke. "It seemed wrong but it felt so right" Rod anwsered quietly. Bart looked at Rod he seemed so serious. "Well, I guess thats how it like the first time" Bart said. Rod looked at Bart. "What was it like your first time?" Rod inquired. Bart laughed nervosly. "Uh I'm waiting for the right girl first" Bart told him. "Wow I kissed a girl before you?" Rod exlaimed. Bart turned around stopping him in his tracks. "Wait! you just kissed Lisa nothing more?" Bart questioned. Rod shook his head yes and Bart sighed in relief. Rod gave him a curious look to which Bart only replied. "You don't want to know"

Meanwhile the interrogation of Milhouse was getting on Lisa's last nerves. "What happened Lisa? I thought sisters told each other everything!" Milhouse demaned to know. Lisa rolled her eyes. "Milhouse your not my sister!" Lisa screamed. "Then what am I to you then Lisa tell me I really want to know" Milhouse screamed back. _You want to know? Then I'll tell you_ Lisa bitterly thought. "You, Milhouse are the most annoying obsessive person I have ever met I do not love you and never did so stop trying to go out with me already!" Lisa yelled. Lisa watched cold heartedly as Milhouse's heart broke in two. No remorse came upon her as he pushed to far. "You asked for it" Lisa reminded him. As he stood their in shook. "Lisa look out!" Bart suddenly yelled as he pushed her out of the way to punch Milhouse out. One hit ko bye bye Milhouse. Bart looked around. "I didn't do it" he said. Don't worry Bart we believe you.

A/N: Another chapter is up! Please review please and thank-you :)


	5. Bart The Reverand TV's never failed me

Everyone stared at Milhouse not sure what to do Bart was surprised by his strength that he even managed to get Milhouse down. Everyone looked at each other and then Bart suggested. "Mouth to mouth anyone?" Bart asked. Lisa gave him the stare of death mentility killing him with her mind. "Hell no" Lisa responded. Rod looked pale. "I mean heak no" Lisa corrected. But that wasn't the reason for Rod's pale state. "Why is strawberry juice coming out of his nose?" Rod panicked. Bart rolled his eyes. "Rod, thats blood you know the stuff that came out of you the day my mom watched you?" Bart explaiend. Rod nodded feeling fainter by the moment. Seeing this Bart had an idea. "Tampon please" He asked Lisa. Lisa gave him a werid look as Bart only smiled. "Unlike family TV has never lied to me and if it taught me anything it taught me to stop a nose bleed" Bart said. Going into Lisa's bag he grabbed a tampon carefully removing it like someone on CSI then attempted to stick it in Milhouse's nose. Bart smiled at his work. "Insant nose relief" Lisa looked disgusted and Rod puked. "I don't like blood" Rod admited. Bart shrugged still looking at knocked out Milhouse. "Well. time to go home" Bart said. Attempting to pick up Milhouse. "My back is going to kill" Bart complained.

Following Bart's lead everyone made it out alive and well except Milhouse who got thrown on the ground. "Are you sure he's alive?" Rod asked. "Of course he's alive" Bart replied. Then making sure he was still breathing he pulled out his phone. "Hello mom, yeah were back yeah were safe mom can you come and get us yeah we have Rod with us Tood got worried yeah yeah" Bart hanged up the phone. "Mom's coming to get us" Bart told them. Both Lisa and Rod sat down on the grass as slowly Milhouse opened an eye. "Bart?" He muttered. Thinking quickly Bart told Milhouse he was going to the hospital which caused him back to sleep. "That was close" Lisa said. Bart nodded then took a deep breath. "So are you to dating now?" Bart asked. Lisa blushed as she looked at Rod who looked uncomfortable and started twiddling his fingers. "Bart can I speak to you in priviate?" Rod asked. Bart nodded and they went off.

When they were alone Rod didn't know what to say he felt strange and most of all he worried about Bart's reaction. "So what's up?" Bart said when Rod didn't say anything. "I think I'm in love with her" Rod quietly confessed. Bart started laughing thinking it was a joke but Rod wasn't laughing and Bart became serious. "Oh shit" Bart swore. Rod gave him a evil eye and Bart aploigized. "I didn't mean to its just when we kissed there was something special we can talk about this right?" Rod revealed. Now it was Bart's turn to feel uncomfortable. "No we can't its werid and strange were talking about my sister after all" Bart replied. Rod nodded his head in understandment and Bart looked away. "You weren't supposed to fall in love with her you know it was just a prank" Bart reminded him. "I know" Rod said. The two didn't talk again until they heard their names. Running towards where they heard their names they saw their parents they ran futhur but Bart grabbed Lisa and Rod behind. Bart looked at the two and gulped not beliving he was about to say what he was going to say. "By the power invested in me by me I punounce you two a couple" Bart said.

A/N: Alright another chapter done for the day please read and review and have a nice day :D


	6. Do the Bartman

When Marge saw her children she ran up to them and embarced them with hugs and love. Bart rolled his eyes quickly escaping from his mother's love and went into the car. He tried to look out the window and gather his thoughts but Homer had other plans. "Lost in the woods eh?" Homer asked him. Something in his tone made Bart wonder his intentions of the converation. "Yeah" Bart replied. Homer giggled like a school girl as Bart rolled his eyes. "Your mother and I once got lost in the woods found a cave" Homer told Bart. Sighing he added. "It started with a kiss" A curious Rod hearing the story from outside the car came in and smiled. "Then what happened?" Rod asked. Bart gave Rod a pleading stare that Rod didn't seem to take the hint to stop. Homer looked at Rod then turned around. "Who brought devil's hair here?" He asked Marge who came into the car. "They all got lost along with Bart, Lisa and Milhouse.. speaking of Milhouse why does he have a tampon in his nose?" Marge explained. "Insant nose relief" Rod anwsered. Everyone stared at Bart who only shrugged his shoulders. "Kids say the darnest things" Bart replied. Looking out the window, he wondered how many times it would take bashing his head into the window until he was unconscious and he would wake up from this nightmare. Bart attempted it and everything went dark.

When he woke up he was at home but nothing had changed. Rod was still beside him and Lisa gave him a curious look. Bart moaned. "Are you okay?" Lisa asked. Bart put on a fake smile. "Uh huh" Bart lied. "You were out the whole way back" Rod said. "Tired possibly?" Bart suggested. Going out of the car his mother put her hands over his eyes. "Mom what are you doing?" Bart asked. "Do you know what today is?" Marge asked. A question with a question how brilliant. "No clue" Bart replied. Bart into the house the lights were dark. "SURPRISE" Millions of voices yelled Marge removed her hands. "It's your birthday" Marge told him. Bart couldn't belive it he had forgotten his own birthday. He looked around a banner and smirked. "Happy Birthday Bart and Welcome back Lisa" Bart read. Marge gave a nervous laugh. "Enjoy" she said. Bart entered feeling bad Milhouse was missing this because looking around this was going to be a great birthday. "Woo Hoo" Bart screamed. Only to see a sad Rod leaving to go home. Bart sighed somehow seeing the loser sad made him feel bad. "Hey Rod want to join the party?" Bart invited. Lisa smiled as Rod shrugged. "I don't know..." Rod muttered. Bart grabbed Rod's arm. "Come on it will be fun" Bart insisted.

Lisa couldn't belive it at first Bart acually being nice to a Flanders? It couldn't be, so she followed him just to make sure he wasn't plotting his death. But no there they were Bart teaching Rod how to "Do the Bartman" Lisa couldn't help but smile. "Where's Milhouse?" Nelson asked Bart. "Uh, he got hit by a tree" Bart lied. Nelson looked at him strange as if he got Bart in his lie but then he shrugged. "Can you sing?" Nelson asked Rod. Rod smiled as he started singing one of the songs he sang at church. Nelson covered his ears as Bart covered his moulth. "Just follow my lead" Bart commanded Rod. Music to "Do the Bartman" started to play. Following Bart's lead Rod found that he was pretty good at it. "Move your body, if you got the notion  
Front to back in a rock-like motion" Bart told Rod. Obediently, Rod obeyed getting the feel for it.

From next door Ned could hear the music. "Dad what's going on over there?" Todd asked. "Not sure but I'm going to find out" Taking Todd with him he went next door and walked into the house just as his son and Bart turned their butts to the puplic and sang "If you can do the Bart, you're bad like Michael Jackson" Ned's eyes winded. "Rod?" Ned yelled. Rod turned around and looked at Bart. "Oh oh" Rod said. Bart smiled nervously. "Uh, Rest in peace Micheal Jackson we love you" Bart yelled. As Rod got dragged away.

A/N: Okay I found this to be a fun chapter I felt Rod needed to lossen up a little and it gave a little trubuite to M.J. as well so please read and review and tell me what you thought :)


	7. The Transformation

As Rod got pulled away Bart and Lisa quietly followed behind. "Why are we doing this?" Bart whispered to Lisa. Who only hushed him as the crotched below the window. "Do you know why I'm mad at you?" Ned asked Rod. Rod shrugged. "Stop taking your happy pills Mrs. Lovejoy is always talking about?" Rod guessed. Ned gave him look of shock obviously the wrong answer. "You stopped suppressing your anger?" Rod guessed again. "How did you-?" Ned asked. Rod smiled. "Everyone knows you lost it remember you told the town off" Rod reminded him. Ned sighed. "I'm not so proud of that" Ned admitted. Bart rolled his eyes and tugged on his sister's shirt. "Lisa I'm missing my birthday kisses" Bart whined. Once again Lisa hushed him again as the fight got heated.

"I was just worrying about you Rod when you didn't get home with your brother I thought something might have happened to you" Ned explained muttering some diddly's under his breath. Causing Rod to roll his eyes before he knew what he was doing. "Where did you learn that?" Ned asked. Rod smirked. "This?" Rod teased rolling his eyes again. Ned flinched. "That's so unholy" Ned commented. The two stood arguing as Bart and Lisa were slowly getting bored. "Lisa, Rod doesn't know a good fight if it slapped him in the face" Bart told her. Lisa was about to reply when Rod suddenly yelled. "Why don't you stick your diddly darn crap up your righteous ass?" A gasp even Bart took a double take when he heard it. Lisa smirked. "You were saying?" She said to Bart. Bart only laughed nervously. "I wish I was a Simpson" Rod yelled. "Well I wish you didn't have the devil's curly hair" Ned shouted back. Another eye roll. "FIne! I'll shave it off will that make you happy?" Rod asked. Lisa gave Bart eneasy look. "I like his hair" Lisa commented. Bart shrugged as the fight contiuned. "I don't know what happened to you but your never going on another trip again" Ned told Rod. Rod struck a pose a rebelious one, that he might of learned from Bart himself. Ned let out a scream causing one of the Simpson's wondow's to shatter and an angry Homer to appear. "FLANDERS!" Homer yelled. Ned was immedeitly outside Rod and Todd right behind him.

"You broke my window Flanders" Homer informed him. "Well your child corrupted my Rod" Ned accused. Homer laughed looking at his two children beside him. "Oh of course blame my children because their out of control" Homer replied. Ned didn't reply he didn't look inpressed either sighing he grabbed Rod by the hand. "Just keep your children away from mine for awhile okay Homer?" Ned said. "Why would my children wan't to hang out with losers like yours anyways?" Homer provoked. Ned turned his head around. "Look I'm trying to be nice-" Ned tried to say. "I thought the happy pills did that?" Homer teased. That's when Ned had enough. "First of all I don't take happy pills, and second I'm fileing a restraining order for our children" Ned insisted. The teens gave worried looks. "Don't you think that's a little harsh? Can't we just work it out?" Bart suggested. "Save your pleas for judgment day" Todd told him. "Shut up Nimtodd" Bart yelled pushing him. Surprised when he pushed back. Rod and Lisa watched hopelessly as Bart had Todd by the neck as the two fathers tried to restrain them. "Save your strengh boy there not worth it" Homer told Bart finally holding him back. The two boys glared at each other as they were pulled back to each of their houses as Rod and Lisa waved their little goodbyes.

When they got back into the party they were surprised in what they saw up dancing with everyone else was none other than Reverand Lovejoy. "You go dad!" Jessica screamed at her father turning her eyes laid on Bart. Walking over to him she played with his tie in her fingers. "Big boy now what are you seventeen?" Jessica flirted. Lisa rolled her eyes as Bart stared at her dreamily. "Yes and you know what that means seventeen kisses" Bart told her. Jessica looked inpressed and smiled her smile. "Maybe I can be the first of the next sixteen" Jessica whispered in his ear. Bart couldn't help but smell her, the smell of foot loops all over again she was smart, beautful and a liar but Bart didn't care as his lips became occupied. Lisa shook her head wondering what he saw in her but then again one might ask what she saw in Rod. Lisa sighed dreamily about she saw in him then jumped when a cell phone was heard.

"Hello Ned?" Reverand Lovejoy anwsered his cellphone. Damn did he have bad timing when it came to calling. "Yes I have a problem" Ned told him. The reverand laughed into the phone as he slipped on his drink of wine. "Don't we all?" He asked. "What do you mean?" Ned questioned. Another laugh came through the phone. "Reverend are you okay?" Ned questioned his odd behavior. "No I'm not! My wife and me are fighting more than usual about her gossiping habit might lead to divorce, I have a strange liking for stemental wine from the church and my daughter might be pregnant" Reverand Lovejoy confessed. Hearing this Bart stopped kissing Jessica. "Your pregnant?" Bart asked. Jessica rolled her eyes. "That's what _Helen_ thinks" Jessica replied. Ned was slient on the phone not knowing what to say. "What's wrong Neddy? Can ask for advice but no give any well thanks alot" Reverand Lovejoy said throwing down his phone. From inside Ned's house he threw up his hands and looked toward heaven. "Has the whole world go insane?" He asked. More than you know, More than you know.

A few hours later and a few more kisses given a knock on the door came. Lisa was the first at the door when she opened she smiled but it was quickly washed away when she was handed her restraining order. "Thanks Rod" Lisa muttered. Rod shrugged. "I didn't think he was surious" Rod told her. Lisa gave him a hug. "Were still dating right?" Rod asked. Lisa looked at him for a moment giving the current events it might of been better if they did wait before they started a relsionship. But the feelings she had in her heart were overpowering her judgment she put a hand of his shoulder. "Of course we'll find away" Lisa said. Rod smiled. The two stared at each other a moment just staring into each others eyes until Bart waltzed infront of them. "Hey Rod sorry about your brother he really pissed me off" Bart apolgized. Rod was about to reply but Bart was already being led away by another female. "So many birthday kisses to go" Bart said as he got taken away. Rod laughed. "Birthday kisses?" Rod inquired. "Yeah when you hit seventeen you get seventeen kisses" Lisa explained with a smile. Rod looked at her for a moment not sure if he should do what he was going to do but then decided to go for it. Slowly he placed his lips on Lisa and making sure no one was watching they started to kiss like they did in the cafe. "What was that for?" Lisa asked after the kiss. "Just in case I don't see you on your birthday" Rod told her. Lisa only smiled and grinned.

That night Bart was in perfect ecstasy dreaming about all the girls he had kissed that day until his dreams got disturbling bitter. From pretty girls to your best friend wasn't Bart's idea of a perfect dream. He tried to snap out of it but no matter what he did he couldn't. _Why didn't you come and vist me Bart? Why didn't you tell me about them Bart I thought we were best friends_ Milhouse's voice mocked him as he tried to block it out. But suddenly the voice become real someone was really calling his name he feared if he opened his eyes there would be Milhouse the thunder outside would flash and their friendship would be over. Bart slowly reached for his knife on his dresser and placed it to the neck of his victim turned on his lamp beside him and looked into the eyes of - "Rod?" Bart yelled. Rod looked more scared than anything else he looked very pale. "Don't kill me" Rod pleaded. Bart rolled his eyes pushed Rod off his bed and demanded to know why the hell he was here. "I have a confession" Rod said. "Go see a priest" Bart told him. "I'm not Catholic" Rod infromed him. "Talk to God" Bart suggested. "Were not on talking terms" Rod replied. Bart sighed. "Fine confess away" Bart gave up. Rod was slient for a moment then spoke. "I want to be like you" Rod confessed.

_Bad to the bone_.. Bart blasted at full volume while the transformation happened changing everything but his hair. (Lisa likes it) He was finshing the final touches when Lisa came into the room. "Bart your music is too-" Lisa stopped in dead sentance when she saw the back of Rod all in leather. Her eyes winded her heart beated Rod turned around. "How do you like me now Lisa?" Rod asked. Lowering his sunshades with a wink. Lisa jaw dropped blushed then with a loud squeal fell on the ground.

A/N: ALight the longest chapter to date! Hope everyone liked it just remember read and review feedback is always appricated and if you have any questions I'll be happy to anwser have a ncie week everyone


	8. Becoming One Of Them

The next day at Springflied High everyone's eyes were on Rod and his new look. Rod walked trying not to think about all the eyes that were on him. "So I just wear this look and I'm cool right?" Rod whispered to Bart. Bart laughed nervously. "And something else" Bart replied. Rod looked worried then he felt something pulling his jacket. "Who's the new hottie?" It was Jessica over Rod like a juicy steak. "Rod Flanders" Bart informed her. Jessica laughed looked over Rod once over and smiled patting him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the dark side we have cookies" Jessica told him. Rod looked confused and Bart started laughing. "Never mind" Bart told him. "Ha-Ha! You might be pregnant" Nelson said to Jessica. Jessica rolled her eyes and sighed then grinned when she spotted Sherri and Terri. "So might your girlfriends judging by there sudden big butts" Jessica teased. Immediately the two cheaked their butts out as if fearing Jessica was right. "Sherri and Terri have big butts, Sherri and Terri have big butts" Jessica taunted. Reaciving the death stare Jessica only grinned. Lisa walked up to the crowd and sighed. "The words that made me feel bad about my weight" Lisa muttered. Jessica turned and placed a hand on her shoulder for a moment Lisa thought she was about to say something nice, conferting but then all to soon she remembered this was Jessica. "Thats the curse of having the Simpson butt" Jessica said. Lisa sighed rolling her eyes. Advice from Jessica Lovejoy.

"Ha-Ha your girlfriends have big butts" Rod told Nelson. Which got everyone's attention they turned to see Nelson's recation. "Hey thats my catchphase get your own buddy" Nelson shouted. Rod gulped as Bart nicely informed him. "Remember when I said there was something else? That something else involvs you beating up Nelson" Bart informed him. Rod gave Bart a pananicked stare as Nelson slowly approched him. Beating his fist in his hand Nelson was ready for a fight. "Go easy on him he's new at the fighting game" Bart warned. Nelson made no promises as he advanced his target. "Bart what are you doing? Rod is going to get murdured" Lisa screamed at her brother. Bart calmly smiled. "Remember what you did when you became a boy?" Bart asked. "Yeah take out the weakest kid in school" Lisa replied. "Well Rod is doing the oppsiite due to the weakest is in hospital" Bart explained. "Why is Ralph is hospital?" Lisa questioned. Bart shook his head. "Not Ralph, Milhouse" Bart said then shuddered. Just the sound of his best friend's name made him feel akward. Lisa watched helplessly as Rod was getting his butt kicked badly. "I told you to go easy on him" Bart reminded Nelson. "I am this guy is as soft as a marshmallow" Nelson told him. Bart thought for a moment thinking a way to get Rod to fight back then he got an idea. "Make him angry" Bart suggested. Nelson gave Bart a stupid look. "Right, But makes a Flanders mad?" Nelson asked. Bart thought back to the argument Rod had with his father then it hit him Bart smiled evily. "His father" Bart replied. Nelson gave him another look then shrugged. "You know what your going to be like your father having no friends and saying nonsence words like diddly" Nelson yelled.

Apparently thats what Rod needed to inlight his angry flame. Bart smiled as he put his headphones on Rod's ears as Animal I've Become came on his ipod. And as it played everyone saw the side of Rod they thought they would never seen. A crowd formed cheering on the fight. "Bart what happens if Skinner gets involved?" Lisa suddenly asked. Bart smiled. "He won't" Bart reasurred her. "How do you know for sure?" Lisa questioned. "He has a special meeting with Edna" Bart anwsered. "Oh" Lisa said. The fight continued as Rod managed to knock Nelson down and make him bleed. Trying not to focus on the blood Rod kept punching until the song on the i-pod finished and the fight was called off. On the ground Nelson grabbed Bart by the neck. "You owe me Simpson" Nelson said. Bart nodded as he held up Rod's hand. "You are now one of us" Bart announced. "Do I get cookies?" Rod asked. "No" Bart replied.

On their way home that night Rod couldn't shut up about his day. He had gotten into a fight with the toughest kid in school, told off his teachers and totally freaked out his brother with his new look. "I'm telling daddy" Todd had told him. To which Rod replied. "Go ahead make my day" It seemed like everything was going fine until Bart became unusually quiet. Sencing something was wrong Lisa took Bart aside. "What's wrong?" Lisa asked. Bart didn't anwser right away he was never good at admitting when things were wrong he usually kept it in which often led to bad things. "Bart?" Lisa tried again. This time getting an anwser. "Am I replacing Milhouse?" Bart asked. Lisa looked at him for a second the shook her head no. "Why would you ask me that?" Lisa questioned. "Never mind" Bart said. Lisa sighed. "Just when I think I've broken your outer shell you push me away" Lisa told him. Another silance then a sigh then a lost dreamy face staring at the sky. Lisa looked at her brother suddenly worried about him maybe it was her sisterly insincts but something was off. "Bart?" Lisa said. Bart spun around with a plastered smile. "Come on Lis to the treehouse" Bart said happily.

In the treehouse Bart handed both Lisa and Rod two proffesional pieces of paper. "What's this?" Lisa asked. "Your the braniac read" Bart instructed. Lisa read along with Rod and Lisa looked up at her brother. "By signing this I agree not to make out in Bart's treehouse?" Lisa read. Bart smiled. "I take no chances ever since Stinky came here" Bart explained. Rod clueless to who Stinky was got the short story. "Milhouse fell in love, brought skirt in my treehouse, made out and other couple stuff" Bart explained. Rod nodded in understandment then looked at the last part of the agreement. "What happens in this treehouse stays in this treehouse?" Rod read. "Think of this treehouse like Vegas, you do things, you say things and you commit to things that might not be so wholesome so instead of exposing your badness you keep it here" Bart explained. Surprisling Rod understood. Lisa and Rod both after reading throughly they signed away handing their papers to Bart. "And now for the enjoyment in the evening, Rod knowing you have no past dating knowloge I'm going to help you sit back and enjoy it's sex ed Bart Simpson style" Bart said with a grin.

A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? Please review :)


	9. Lies, Ties and Alibis

By the end of their learning Lisa and Rod were both horrified. Leaving the treehouse that night they left with more knowledge than they ever wanted to know. Rod left for home being reminded "What happens in the treehouse stays in the treehouse" By Bart. Leaving the two siblings alone. "You saw this forth grade?" Lisa asked when Rod was out of sight. Bart shrugged and nodded a yes in reply but didn't anwser. Bart had that look on his face again the faraway stare like something was bothering him. "Are you okay?" Lisa asked. A smirk, a little smile. "Of course Lis why wouldn't I be okay?" Bart replied. "You seem a little-" Lisa tried to explain. Bart cut her off with a wave of his hand. "Im fine little sister your the one who might consider be asked such a question" Bart told her. With a smile he climed down from his treehouse informing her not to stay in his treehouse to late then walking into the house. Something was bugging him but Lisa couldn't prove it.

The next day Bart decided it was time to see Milhouse dressing to the best he pepared himself struggling with his tie when Lisa walked in. "Do you ever knock?" Bart complained. Lisa didn't anwser instead she inspected her brother closley. "Who's the girl?" Lisa asked. Bart turned and placed his hand on his heart. "I'm hurt that you think the only time I dress up is for a girl" Bart replied. Lisa rolled her eyes. "Who's the girl?" Lisa asked again. "Milhouse" Bart responded. Lisa gave him a werid look then slowly fell on his bed. "Isn't that a little-" Lisa tried to say. Bart gave his sister a disgusted look and ripped off his tie. "No it's not I'm visting him in the hospital" Bart infromed her. Lisa let out a sigh of relief as Bart took out a lighter and set his tie on fire then dropping it out his window. "Bart!" Lisa yelled. Bart shrugged innocently as they both heard a yell. "I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" Todd Flanders yelled. Bart laughed evily as Lisa gave him a look reluctantly Bart dumped water on Todd's head. "Water from heaven" Todd exclaimed. Bart rolled his eyes. "Of all the guys in Springflied High you had to pick the one with the dorkest brother" Bart accused. Lisa smiled dramaticly. "What can I say he's a good kisser" Lisa said. Bart barfed mentally all the way out the door.

At the hospital Bart asked for "Milhouse Van Houten" but was denied access until Milhouse himself showed up. "Milhouse?" Bart said. "Bart! I knew you would come" Milhouse greeted his friend. Bart gave a sigh of releif this wasn't like anything he planned. "How come I wasn't given permission to see you?" Bart asked. Milhouse laughed nervously. "My mother thought it would be better if you didn't see me" Milhouse replied. "But I'm your best friend" Bart protested. "Yeah but my mother thinks your a bad influnnce on me and the cause of sending me here" Milhouse explained. Bart laughed and put a hand on his friend. "Nonsence, we were on the trip and a you walked into a tree" Bart lied. Milhouse looked at him for a second of disbelief but Bart gave him a small smile. "Have I ever lied to you?" Bart asked. "Well there was my goldfish" Milhouse remembered. Bart shook his head. "Ask anyone at school tommorw" Bart told him. And Milhouse agreed.

That night Bart stayed up calling everyone he knew telling them what happened to Milhouse so no one blew the lie. The last person Bart talked to was Lisa who was in her room playing her saxaphone blues. "Hey Lis" Bart said knocking on the door. "What's up?" Lisa asked. Bart stood looking at spare things on her dresser. "Milhouse is coming back to school tommorw and I have told him that he got knocked out by a tree" Bart explained. "Thats stupid" Lisa commented. Bart looked at Lisa's dresser then picked up a framed restraining order. "So is this?" Bart told her waving it infront of her. Lisa grabbed it back and held it close embarresed she agreed. "Fine" Lisa said. Bart smiled it was working as planned.

The next day at school Milhouse confirmed the same story: He went on the trip got lost in the woods then got hit by a tree and with his luck it gave him a serious concussion. "Sorry I ever doubted you" Milhouse apoligized. Bart shrugged. "That's why I told never listen to your mother" Bart told him. Milhouse sighed. "Guess we never found that love cave huh?" Milhouse asked. Bart laughed nervously as he saw Lisa and Rod coming their way he quickly spun Milhouse around. "Nope" Bart lied. Another sigh from Milhouse. "Too bad I would take Lisa in the cave and make her fall in love with me" Milhouse dreamed. In the corner of his eye Bart saw Rod kissing Lisa on the cheek as he dropped her off to class he laughed a nervous laugh. "Yeah too bad"

A/N: Alighty then another chapter is up poor Milhouse read and review :)


	10. Silenced Lips

Bart watched the clook intensly waiting for the moment when school was over the weekend usually this was a normal habit but today he had purpose. All week long Milhouse had been bugging him asking him questions about the trip and keeping Lisa's secert it was starting to get on Bart's last nerve. Glued to the clock he could barley hear what his teacher was talking about. "Bart Simpson do you know what I said?" Asked his annoying teacher. "Staighten up and fly right?" Bart replied. A gasp of shook a given he guessed correctly the bell rang Bart gathered his stuff and zoomed out the door causing Milhouse's glasses to fall off. Not in the caring mood he went straight to his locker and started to fiddle with his lock when he heard a voice. "What are you doing tonight?" It asked. Not hearing the voice or concerned he muttered he was going to church which made the voice laugh loudly. Opening his locker he threw his stuff in and closed it to face the laughter. "Come on even _Helen_wouldn't even say that" The voice belong to Jessica teased. "Parental issues Jess?" Bart asked. A shrug then a sly smile. "Best friend issues Bart?" She questioned. Bart gave her the how did you know look and she just smiled leaning over to give him a soft kiss Bart smelled her and sighed dramaticly. "Want to go skatebording on Sunday?" Jessica asked. Bart smiled wearily. "It's a date" He said.

When he got home Lisa was in a akward convertation with Homer. "Honey when I was a teenager I had mad feelings the ones I know your getting I know how you feel" Homer told Lisa. Lisa tried hard not roll her eyes. _Help me _She thought, _I'm stuck with a baboon trying to bond with me. _Seeing her stress he decided to come to her resuce to reacive a big thank-you hug. Pushing her off, Lisa only smiled a huge smile. "How was your day?" Lisa asked. "Shitty like my whole week" Bart replied. Lisa tried to matatin a happy smile but looking at her brother he smile turned to a frown she couldn't help but feel partly responsible. At dinner that night Marge also tried to bond with the children. "What's everyone's plans for the evening?" She asked her children. "Itchy and Scratchy!" Maggie squealed. "But Maggie daddy has to watch grown-up shows" Homer complained. "Sit in the darkness of soulitude you call my room" Bart muttered bitterly. "Studying or going out with Allison or Alex" Lisa responded giving Bart a nervous look. "How about family movie night?" Marge suggested. No one responded. "Come on it could be fun" Marge encourged. Bart consulted the watch he didn't have. "Sorry mom behind in work got to go" Bart lied heading up to his room. Marge sighed. "I worry about him" Marge addmited. "Don't worry its not like he has a girl up there" Homer told Marge. Marge sighed again: A mother's worst nightmare.

"That's where your wrong Homer my man" Bart said. Listening threw a wakietalkie type device. As if on cue there was a light tap on the window and Bart was helping Jessica threw the window accidently falling on carpet. "Falling for me?" Bart asked. Jessica laughed, "Don't flatter yourself" Jessica replied. She got up and looked around at the room that hadn't changed much through the years sighing she dropped on his bed. "What's up with you and Milhouse?" Jessica questioned. Bart gave her a innocent look. "What no hello kiss?" Bart joked. Jessica shook her head. "Is it about Samantha?" Jessica said keeping on topic. "Samantha?" Bart questioned. "Yeah _Stanky_when you knocked Milgouse's glasses she was right their to give them back to him their romance seemed to recoined" Jessica explained. "How do you know about their relesionship?" Bart inquired. Jessica rolled her eyes getting up from the bed and in her best Bart inpression she said. "All they do is kiss, sound firmeller you told me braniac funny how now thats all you want to do now" Jessica smiled placing her lips on his as they started making out. "Must you always kiss?" A annoying Todd asked from his window. "You don't like don't look" Bart put simply. "I can't help it when I look out my window and you two are smooching each other's faces off" Todd yelled. "Well its better than wearing dresses and throwing tea parties" Bart yelled back. Jessica laughed and Todd looked upset. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone" Todd said. Bart laughed an evil laugh. "That's why you never trust a Simpson" Bart told him. Footsteps were heard outside Bart's door quickly closing the window and shooing Jessica to the closet his door started to open. "Bart are you making fun Todd again?" It was Lisa. Bart smiled. "I didn't do it" he denied. "Some day you will have to accept Todd because-" Lisa started to say. "Um Lisa" Bart tried to stop her from speaking but she contuined. "No let me talk you have to get used to Todd because someday Rod and I may get married have kids and then Todd will be your brother in law" There was slience then a laughter from the closet. "What is that?" Lisa asked walking towards the closet. "Maybe the big bird that laughs that I got for Christmas?" Bart lied. Lisa opened the closet and frowned. "Jessica?" Lisa said. Jessica tried to stop laughing. "Lisa"

"I swear to keep Lisa dating Rod a secert?" Jessica voved. Beforing burting up laughing again. "Poor desperte Lisa, if you needed a boyfriend you could of asked me I would of helped you out" Jessica told her. Lisa gave Jessica a evil glare. "Now don't lose your temper that would be very un Buddhist of you" Jessica informed her. Lisa faked a smile but secertly planned her death. "Rod is a great guy" Lisa defended. Jessica smirked. "Yeah great personality but can he kiss?" Jessica asked bluntly. Lisa blushed. "He's a wonderful kisser' Lisa addmited quietly. "Oh?" Jessica said now more interestied. "The point is you can't tell anyone including Milhouse" Bart told her. "Let me guess thats why you and Milhouse are having best friend issues?" Jessica guessed. "Yeah thats part of it" Bart admitted. Jessica smiled placing her fingers on her lips. "Don't worry these lips are slienced"

A/N: Thank-you eveyone who has reviewed! Please keep them coming its always great to know the readers thoughts lol :)


	11. What Disney Never Told Us

The next day was Saturday and that meant a day of relaxation for Lisa Simpson she could sleep in then wake up to the smell of the brutally slaughtered at least that's what she planned. Until Maggie sneaked into Lisa's room stole her pillow and repeatedly beated her over the head repeating "Out of bed you daisy head" Until Lisa's weak eye opened. "Don't you know I sleep in on Saturdays?" Lisa asked her sister. Maggie shook her head and smiled largley. "But your boyfriend is here" Maggie informed her. It was starnge how Lisa thought she meant Milhouse. "Maggoe Milhouse is not my boyfriend" Lisa told Maggie. Maggie slapped her head and rolled her eyes a Simpson trait it seemed. "Not Milhouse, Rod" Maggie said. It took a moment for that to sink in. "Rod Flanders?" Lisa asked. A groan came from the youngest child as she grabbed her sister's arm. "Come on he's downstairs and Bart's cooking" Maggie explained. _Rod was downstairs? Bart was cooking? _Soon Lisa thought she would wake up from this werid dream and everything would be normal. Once again she was wrong because there was Rod sitting at the table and there was Bart cooking breakfest with a smile. Lisa peaked over Bart's shoulder. "Where is mom and dad?" Lisa asked. A sly smile. "On a romantic adventure" Bart informed her. Lisa shrugged and looked at Bart. "I'm supposing there is nothing that isn't brutally killed to eat" Lisa asked. Bart looked like he was thinking for a second and then smirked evily. "Yeah its called toast" Bart replied. Lisa looked upset as she took the bread out of the bag and put it in the toaster. "Your dad know your here?" Lisa asked Rod. Rod shook his head no. "He's upset with Todd for going to far with a girl' Rod told everyone. Bart coughed slightly. "Pardon?" Bart said. "Yeah he did the bad with this girl he told me you know her, it was Jenda something" Rod explained. Bart gave a eneasy laugh and then served everyone's food Lisa's toast popped up as she started to butter it Bart gave her a strange look. "What are you doing?" Bart asked. "Eating what does it look like?" Lisa replied. Bart shook her head and passed her a plate that looked like everyone's but she knew it was diffrent for her she slowly smiled. "Thanks" She muttered in ebaresment. Bart smiled. "Anytime" he said.

After breakfest they placed themselves infront of the televison set to watch Itchy and Scratchy it quickly became Maggie's favorite show. They were watching it only a few moments when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" Bart said. Opening the door he saw Milhouse and he looked quite upset. "Can we talk?" Milhouse asked. Seeing the look on his friend's face he decided to agree letting everyone know where he was going he left not before hearing Maggie ask Rod to marry her. They went out to the treehouse as they had gone so many times before but today was diffrent something was noticably wrong. "So what's up?" Bart asked. Once in the treehouse Milhouse kept quiet but Bart kept looking at him so he finally spoke up. "Bart are we growing apart?" Milhouse asked. Bart looked at Milhouse for a moment and then shook his head. "We have been best friends since kindergarten" Bart told him. Milhouse shook his head. "I asked are we growing apart?" MIlhouse asked again. Bart remained slient then finally spoke. "Of course not like I said we have been friends since kindergarten we have been through almost everything girls, fights what could seperate us now?" Bart asked. "A lie" Milhouse responded too quickly. Bart gave a sarcastic laugh. "You still think I'm lieing to you about the trip right?" Bart questioned. "You know I would never doubt you-" Milhouse tried to explain. "Forget it!" Bart finished. Climbling out his treehouse Milhouse trying to follow him but ended up falling some things never change Bart looked at him and offered a hand which Milhouse accepted then they went their seperate ways.

Muttering non coherent words Bart was greeted by a happy face flashing a ring pop in his face. "Rod's going to marry me" Maggie squealed happily. Bart forsed a smile. "Where is Rod anyways?" Bart asked. Maggie smiled hugely. "Over at his house perparing for the wedding" Maggie replied. "Excellent" Bart said in a evil tone. Maggie started at him strangly but he only smiled back at her. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your wedding?" Bart questioned. Maggie gave a big nod and ran back inside while Bart threw himself on the couch. Lisa was beside him and laughing into the phone then hanged up and spotted Bart who looked sour again. "What's wrong?" Lisa asked. "Besides the chance of losing a friend that I have had forever because of sibling confidentiality shit or that my little sister is marrying Rod?" Bart ranted. Lisa laughed. "She told you? I find it cute" Lisa said. Bart rolled his eyes convienced she didn't even hear him speak. Maggie came downstairs in a little white dress and smiled again at her siblings. "How do I look?" Maggie asked. Bart laughed. "Like Lisa when she tried to marry Milhouse when she was younger" Bart replied. Lisa gave him an akward glare and Bart only laughed harder. "Milhouse's undying crush on you started with you having a crush on him insisting on marrying him then leaving him at the bottom of the stairs because I made you really really sick" Bart tired to explain without laughing. Lisa couldn't belive what she was hearing she buried her head in shame as their was a knock on the door. "He's here!" Maggie said running back upstairs with Bart behind her. Lisa opened the door and laughed when she saw Rod in a suit. "She is just joking about this right?" Rod questioned. Lisa laughed again. "She's a kid this is proberly just a puppy crush" Lisa informed him. Stealing a quick kiss and Maggie came down the stairs. "Lisa!" Maggie cried. Lisa looked at her and realised that this was no joke tears in her eyes Maggie ran upstairs and locked herself in the bedroom.

"Maggie can you please come out?" Lisa pleaded outside her door. Bart shook his head. "Lis do you know anything about getting a kid out of their room?" Bart asked. "No because you wern't this smart" Lisa snapped. Bart smirked as he walked away and came back. "Step aside folks let a master fix this" Bart said. In his hand he had a penny Lisa watched rolling her eyes. "Bart if this is some stupid thing you learn on TV..." Lisa was saying. _Click_ The door opened and Lisa looked at Bart in shook. "You were saying?" Bart said slyly. Lisa ignored him and walked into Maggie's room. There was Maggie sitting on her bed holding her bear from Mr. Burns. "How could you?" Maggie asked. Lisa sat on her bed and forsed her to give her a hug. "Honey, Rod is my boyfriend not yours what you experinced was a puppy crush" Lisa explained. "Puppy Crush?" Maggie inquired. Lisa gave her a soft smile. "Extreme crush on someone that will never turn into real love or a real relationship" Lisa definded. Maggie giggled. "Your such a nerd" Maggie told her and Lisa laughed. "Look when your older I bet your going to find the greatest guy but for now your still young so you should enjoy it" Lisa told her. Maggie smiled. "Will we live happily ever after?" Maggie asked. Another small smile from Lisa. "What disney never told us was happily ever afters don't exist there will either be bad days or good days but mostly always the good ones will always out shine the bad ones" Lisa replied. Maggie wiped away her tears and gave her a big squeeze Bart watched on and smiled as Lisa picked up Maggie and started to carry her out. "Your going to make a good mother someday" Bart told her. Lisa smiled, But if she only knew she would become a mother faster and sooner than she had expected to.

A/N: Another chapter later with a sappy ending but its all good. Keep up with the reviews there very nice to read. Have a nice week everyone and don't forget read and review


	12. Sunday Kisses

The next morning Bart woke up in fright trying to convince himself that the images that haunted him were only made out of his wild imaganation that it was only a nightmare and not reality. _Today _Bart thought to himself, _I'm going to tell her. _Tell her it was all a prank, tell her that that it was never supposed to go this far and tell her that her feelings for Rod weren't real. Building up his courage he knocked on her door. "Lisa we have to talk" Bart told her. "Just a minute" Lisa responded. Bart whilsed inpatiently as Lisa finally came out and his eyes winded. "Lisa?" Bart said shook in his tone. There stood Lisa wearing a meduim red dress with a little leather jacket, pearls around her neak makeup done right and a shining smile that greeted Bart's shocked face. "How do I look?" Lisa asked. "Pretty" Bart muttered not wanting to admit the truth. Lisa smiled. "Thanks that means alot coming from you" Lisa said. "You want to talk about something?" Lisa added. Bart looked at the ground he had started off with good intentions and ended up burnt. "You going to church today?" Bart asked lamley. Knowing she wouldn't be attending church because of her belifes he knew it was a stupid question but he asked anyway only to surprised when she nodded her head to recive another shooked look. "Look if Bart Simpson can go to church without bursting into flames I'm sure Lisa Simpson the Buddhist can go and be okay" Lisa joked with a smile. Bart stood speechless and Lisa gave him a playful punch. "Oh losen up what's wrong with you today?" Lisa asked. Bart sighed. "You don't want to know" Bart replied. "You don't want to know" He reapeted.

When they got to church they were already the topic of discussion by Helen Lovejoy the moment she layed eyes on them. "I hear Lisa is dating one of the Flanders boy they seem very close in fact she might be-" Helen gossiped until she saw Lisa come over. "Don't stop gossiping on my account" Lisa told her. Helen smiled in mock innocence seeing this Bart stepped in. "Hey Lisa did you hear that Reverand Lovejoy has a drinking problem and he's thinking of a D-I-V-O-R-C-E" Bart asked Lisa mischievously. Lisa smiled crewly as Helen was left speechless the two Simpson children laughed as they walked into the church. "Where's the lights?" Bart asked. "My dad had too much to drink last night" Jessica responded greeting Bart with a kiss. Bart laughed. "I never thought I would hear that from you" Bart told her. "I'm full of surprises" Jessica whispered in ear kissing it gently. "Were still skatebording after church right?" Jessica asked. "Of course" Bart replied. LIsa rolled her eyes. "Come on Romeo church time" Lisa said. Bart only grinned as the three of them walked in to the church.

"Due to personal reasons the lights will remain off today" Reverand Lovejoy informed everyone. "Got into the sentimental wine again?" Mrs. Skinner asked Helen who shook her head no. "Now lets pray" Reverand Lovejoy said. Everyone bowed their head and everything went slient until Ned started to pray. "Lord help me I know not what is wrong with my children I raised them right and yet they still turn Todd had a girl because he was being made fun of" Everyone in the church gasped. "I thought she was one of a kind and Bart Simpson if your here stay away from my girlfriend" Todd prayed. "Ex girlfriend you mean welcome to dumpsville population you" Bart told him. Homer laughed and Marge nabbed him in the side. "After church Bart your-" Todd threatened. "Dead" Bart finished. "Lord hear our prayers" Reverand Lovejoy uttered. "Amen" The church said. Reverand Lovejoy slowly opened his eyes and forced a smile. "Now the sermon today about douting Thomas..."

After church Bart waited for Todd to appear. "Bart it's not worth it" Jessica tried to tell him. But he wouldn't listen Bart watched as Lisa and Rod came out of the church. "Where's your brother?" Bart asked. Rod shook his head. "You can't be surious he only did this because you blabbered about him wearing dresses and having tea parties" Rod tried to reason. But it wasn't working ahead he saw Milhouse coming his way rolling his eyes one of the last people he wanted to see. When Milhouse got closer he had the serious look on his face again. "What now?" Bart asked. "Lovejoy's sermon really touched me I don't know if you were kissing Jessica or really paying attention but it was about Thomas the doubter and I realised that I have been like him latley and I'm sorry" Milhouse confessed. "Forgiven" Bart said too quickly. "So were best friends again?" Milhouse asked. "Always and forever now get out of my way" Bart said spotting Todd. He was about to punch Todd when Jenda skateborded infront of him. Bart blushed. "Jenda?" Bart said. Jenda smiled. "Bart you have a rep for bein' rude huh?" Jenda asked a small grin. "Trust me he's not worth your time" Jenda told him. Bart groaned slowly putting down his fist and sighing. "Fine" He muttered. Jenda smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank-you" she said. Then turning to Todd. "He's right welcome to dumpsville population you see you" Jenda dumped him leaving the scene. Todd started crying and everyone looked at Bart especially Jessica who gave him a strange glare. "What? Were just good friends" Bart informed everyone. "Just good friends" he reapeted.

After an akward slience Lisa fianlly spoke up. "Well you like Rod" Lisa said rubbing Rod's curly hair. Then out of nowhere came a explosion then a cheery "Hi diddly ho" The teens looked and saw the devil before them. "Dad?" Rod asked in shook. Devil Flanders laughed. "It's the one you least expect" he said. Rod's eyes almost popped out of his head. "I don't feel so well" Rod complained. "Do we get three wishes? We rubbed Rod's hair and you appeared so we get three wishes right?" Bart asked. "Wrong! You have to do me three favours!" Devil Flanders replied. Bart groaned. "What do I have to do now?" Bart whined. "Not you Rod" Devil Flanders said. Bart laughed. "Rod doesn't have a evil bone in his body" Bart teased. "We will see about that" Devil said as he whispered in Rod's ear as Rod trembled and the devil disappeared. "Well what do you have to do?" Bart asked. "Something calls Skateouting" Rod replied. Bart coughed nervously and turned to a upset Jessica who gave a death stare. "Happy family bonding event" Jessica muttered.

"Let me get this straight you hook up up to the skateborad, push us down the hill and were supposed to be making out during this all?" Lisa asked her brother. Bart nodded with a huge smile. "Are you crazy?" Lisa yelled. For a moment she could of swore she saw Bart flinch. "Of course you don't have to do it" Bart told her. Rod smriked where had he heard those words before? "Unless you want to be a chicken for life' Rod told her words coming before thought. Everyone stared at him and Bart's eyes narrowed. "Took the words right out of my moulth" Bart told him. Rod shrugged innocently as he took Lisa's hand. "Come on it will be fun" Rod engourged her. As Bart hooked them up and pushed them down the hill. "Okay lets hook up" Bart said to Jessica. Jessica gave him a strange look before repyling. "Wait before we do anything I need to know is there something bewteen you and Jenda?" Jessica asked. Bart turned away and looked towards the east and didn't respond for a moment then replied. "Were just good friends" Jessica smiled. "Okay lets do it" Jessica said. As they hooked themselves up to the skatebored and with a deep breath made out down the hill.

For his first time Rod was really doing a good job and was having a great time until one wrong move and both him and Lisa landed on the ground. Landing on top of Rod, Lisa blushed and muttered an apolgy while she rolled over on the ground. "My head feels like it's going to explode" Rod said after awhile. "Mine too" Lisa replied. Resting her head on his shoulder smiling to herself and slowly drifting off to sleep. When she woke up her head was still on his shoulder and it was night out she looked up at him slowly and reacived a small smile. "Hey sleepyhead" Rod greeted her. Lisa blushed and looked up at the stars. "Beautiful night isn't it?" Lisa asked. "Yes it is" Rod replied. Both of them stared into the stars for a moment in slience before Rod spoke up. "Do you think we will work out?" Rod asked. Lisa looked at him for a moment then spoke. "We like each other the only thing that could stop us are our fathers who hate each other" Lisa replied. "Like Romeo and Julliet" Rod told her. Lisa smiled. "Milhouse once said It was just like _Romeo_ and Juliet, only it ended in tragedy " Lisa explained her smile. "We won't end in a tragedy" Rod promised. Lisa smiled. "Can I kiss you?" Rod asked suddenly. "As long as you don't have onion breath" Lisa joked. Rod smiled. "I'm not Milhouse" Rod teased. The two slowly started kissing once again nice and sweet but in the back of their minds the question still lingered. _Will work out? _

_A/N: _Now I ask you, my faithful reviewers the same question Will it work out? A relesionship thats based around secerts where their fathers would disapprove would it work out? Please share your input and don't forget to review have a nice week :)


	13. Coming out of the closet

A/N: Thanks reviewers :D

Lisa watched the clock boredly as she counted the seconds before school let out for the summer. Yes, She usually was one still engaged in what her teacher said even to the last second but today was the last day of school for the summmer the one she already had planned in her mind how she was going to spend it. First of all she was becoming an aunt by friendship because like Jessica predicted the twins were indeed pregant so would have to visit them. Second she planned on spending time with the family the past months had been a rollorcoster ride with her keeping her secert, Bart and Jessica break-up and the usual day to day things that happen in the Simpsons house she was looking forward to the summer falsly thinking that everything would become better over the summer. Lisa sighed dramaticlly thinking about all these things but the one thing she didn't think of was the one thing that would change her summer and life forever.

Five, Four, Three, Two, One. The bell finally rang Lisa grabbed all her stuff quickly and with a quick goodbye to everyone she ran to Rod's classroom only to be greeted by their butts.

"Eat our shorts Springflied" Bart, Milhouse and Rod screamed mooning their teacher. Causing her to faint.

"Haw Haw" Nelson said.

Lisa shook her head. "You know its rude to show your butts when a lady is around" Lisa commented on slyly.

Seeing Lisa they all went towards her Bart and Milhouse grinned while Rod shamfully blushed.

"Lady? I don't see a lady" Bart teased with a smirk.

"Of course because girls and boys are the same thing" Lisa shot back.

Bart only contiued to grin as he was quickly was surrounded by students getting him to sign their yearbooks.

"What are you doing this summer Bart?" Janey asked.

Before Bart could respond Alex Whitney apperaed with a sparkling pink paper and waved it in his face.

"You are totally coming to my party I'm going to be like seventeen this year" Alex said cheefully.

Lisa rolled her eyes at one time her and Alex were rivals then another time they had been friends but now in high school they barly spoke and all they lived by the "You don't talk to me, I won't talk to you" motto and both were perfectly fine with that. But now looking at Bart she knew that he was going to say yes because he never said no to Alex. In fact no one ever said no to Alex but that was going to stop her.

"Yes of course were coming" Bart replied.

_What? _Lisa couldn't belive what her brother had just said._ Yes of course were coming, Were coming _Meaning both him and her. Lisa shook her head.

"Bart can I speak to you for a moment?" Lisa asked bittersweetly.

Shrugging Bart joined her and ended up being put up agaisnt a locker.

"I am not going to Alex's party" Lisa said.

"Why not? This is a perfect oppuntinoty to come out with Rod being your boyfriend" Bart asked.

"Are you crazy? If Alex finds out I'm dating Rod everyone will find out" Lisa shouted.

Bart sighed, He didn't want to be the one to tell her this he handed her the school newspaper in the gossip section and Lisa quickly read over it shocked with newspaper in hand she went to Alex.

"I'm going to your party" Lisa demanded.

Alex smirked. "Milhouse is already going with Samamtha" Alex told her.

"_Stanky_" Lisa bitterly said.

"Are you jelous?" Milhouse asked all to happily.

Lisa ignored Milhouse and looked Alex staright in the eye. "I'm going with Rod" Lisa said. Rod chocked and Alex grinned evily.

Alex said her parting insults as fianlly she walked away Rod looked at Lisa and Lisa looked at him.

"I don't feel so well" Rod said.

"Don't worry Rod what could possibly go wrong?" Lisa asked.

The night of the party came faster than Lisa had accepted there she was getting ready for a party she insisted she would never go to.

"Coming out of the closet tonight sis?" Bart asked as he passed by her room. She glared at him.

"You believe that newspaper?" Lisa questioned.

Bart shook his head. "How can something so smart be so dumb? I mean about you and Rod" Bart replied.

There was a slience between them Lisa thought about the possiblities in her head. They had been dating for months now and still no one knew the truth but it was easier to keep it a secet. Thier was no family wars because the two kids wanted to date each other even though their families hated each other. No one at school called her desperte (exepct for Alex and Jessica) But then again telling everyone she was dating Rod would stop the rumors that she had just found about today. Lisa thought about one last time then decided agaisnt it.

"When the time is right" Lisa told him and he only shook his head.

The doorbell rang and Lisa anwsered it she smiled warmly as Rod stood outside looking pale and scared.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Rod told her.

"Don't worry you just have cold feet thats normal" Lisa explained.

"If we were getting married! This is one party and I'm freaking out" Rod complained.

"Chill, It's not like what you do tonight will effect every other thing you both do for the rest of your life" Bart put in. Which only made him feel worse.

"Come on I'll drive" Bart said.

"You don't have a lisance" Rod told him.

Bart smiled and placed a hand on Rod's shoulder. "Don't worry I have been driving since I was ten without one" Bart informed him. Rod gulped.

They made it to the party without no problems Rod had been pariond though when he heard police sirens but he was quickly informed. "Thats how they get to the donut shop faster" Bart parked the car and each got out and started to walk close to Alex's mansion. Lisa looked and saw a sign saying. "Birthday Shower" and was puzzled until she saw the twins and understood. Alex's birthday, Sherri and Terri's Baby Lisa shook her head. Students around them chatted happily but when they saw Lisa with Rod whispers started she tried to ignore them but it was hard. About to say something she was stopped when Sherri spotted her.

"Auntie Lisa! Be the first one to get locked in a closet with your boyfriend" Sherri squealed.

Rod gave Lisa a worried look as she just shrugged. "What could possibly go wrong?" Lisa said.

Sherri pushed her and Rod into the closet with a beer intructing them to kiss and drink and then come out. Lisa and Rod sat there staring at each other for the longest time.

"I don't drink beer never have" Rod finally said.

"I drank wine once and got drunk" Lisa addmited.

The two stared at each other for another few mintues before they decided what to do. They opened the beer and hestaitly each took sips until it was done and they both easily got drunk. They started kissing and then when they heard Sherri calling them they laughed.

"I have the best idea" Lisa giggled.

She came out of the closet with Rod beside her gave him a big smooch on the lips as everyone gasped. Lisa only laughed harder.

"I'm dating Rod we have been dating for the past months now" Lisa admitted.

There was a slience. Lisa laughed at everyone's surprised expressions including Bart's.

"How's this for coming out the closet?"

A/N: Another chapter up please review please and thank-you :D


	14. The night I can't remember

A/N: Updating helicopter away :D

Lisa woke up with the feeling her father once explained to her as a "hangover" Lisa moaned barley remembering the night before replaying it in her mind she went to the party, Got stuck in closet had a beer with Rod opened the closet and confessed she was dating Rod. Lisa sighed. Alchoal did bring out the truth of her then it hit her. Rod! He had never had even a drop of alchoal before he was raised by Ned Flanders after all who probihtied. Lisa shook her head this was not going to be a good day.

"Morning Sunshine" Todd happily said to the sun as he opened the curtions.

Rod who was just waking up felt his head hurt more than it had ever before.

"Ow my freaking head" Rod cussed.

"Dad Rod's cursing again" Todd yelled to their father.

Todd groaned trying to sit up but had no energy. He looked around somehow getting home from the party he went to last night he looked at his brother with suspison but then decided it couldn't have been because knowing Todd he would of already of told dad or would he? Rod attempted again to sit up his head was killing him and he had no reason why he remembered having one beer thats all.

_If this is what one beer does to you Mr. Simpson must love pain _

"Morning Dopeyhead" Bart's voice interputing Lisa's thoughts about Rod.

Lisa looked at Bart for a moment he was standing there with a plate in one hand and a evil smile like he gets when did something wrong she gave him a suspious look yet he still stared at her ending in a staring contest that Lisa lost when she looked away. Thats when she saw it on her hand a tiny heart with Rod's name in it. Lisa tried to rub it off but just like when it happens in a movie about Veges it didn't come off.

"AHHHHHH" Rod yelled.

"Rod are you okay in there?" Ned asked opening the door slightly.

"Fine dad" Rod lied.

Immeditly feeling bad lieing still wasn't his strong points. There on the most unthinkable place was a heart with Lisa's name in it.

"Okily dokily" Ned said closing the door.

Rod knew what he had to do.

"I need to talk to Rod" Lisa told Bart.

"Lisa there's something you need to know" Bart warned her.

The doorbell rang and Lisa immedily went to the door holding her head she opened thinking it was Rod only to be very wrong.

"Jessica?" Lisa asked surprised.

Jessica looked at Lisa she was surprised as she was Jessica gave Lisa an uneasy smile.

"Well this is akward and there is no easy way to ask so I'll just come out and say it Why did you kiss me last night?" Jessica yelled.

Lisa forze and looked at Jessica who was egearly waiting for a reply Lisa slowly shut the door on her and turned to Bart who was behind her.

"Thats what I was about to tell you" Bart told her.

The doorbell rang again and Lisa gave a worried look.

"Its proberly Jessica again can you anwser it?" Lisa asked Bart.

"Oh that will be great having her ex anwser the door" Bart replied.

The door opened and there stood Rod.

"Morning Neighboreeno" Maggie greeted happily.

The older two looked at each other wondering breifly how Maggie opened the door with her short satus then got back to the problem at hand. Outside was Rod and Jessica both wanting Lisa who was still trying to wrap her head around what she was going to say to both of them. Oh hi Rod I have no clue what went on last night or Hey Jessica this is strange I kissed you last night and I don't remember either way she had to think fast because there were both coming into her house and neither looked pleased.

"I have to talk to you" Rod said.

"Save it diddly boy I need to talked to her about our kiss" Jessica interupted pushing him out of the way.

"Wait you kissed Jessica?" Rod yelled.

Lisa looked helplessly as they both started to fight she looked at both of them not knowing what to do. They were getting louder and Lisa's head was hurting more and more soon they become blury and Lisa slowly started to feel angry. Soon Lisa had enough.

"Enough!" Lisa yelled.

As everything and everyone went slient for the first time all morning. Everyone stared at her waiting for her to respond then with a fake smile Lisa spoke.

"Now lets talk about this one by one okay?"

A/N: Thanks for reading :)


	15. Goodbye Lisa

A/N: Thanks for reading! Now presenting Chapter 15 Woo Hoo! Enjoy

"Lisa kissed a girl and she liked it!" Maggie sang taunting her older sister's actions the night before.

Everyone was sitting in the living room and even though Lisa was calmly being the peacepaker of the group Maggie was starting to get on her last nerves. Nevertheless she took a deep breath put on a fake smile and tried to stop Bart and Jessica from killing each other.

"I know where you were last night Mr. I'm so responsible you were making out with the birthday girl in her new pretty convertaible but I'm sure you will deny it and say you have a evil twin brother or something stupid" Jessica yelled.

"Accually when I was ten one Halleween up in the celler." Bart started to say.

"Really Bart? I don't care" Jessica interupted him.

Lisa sighed by the moment her headace was worser by the moment she looked over to Rod who looked lost into space _Poor Rod_ Lisa thought. She was sure that he never had to deal with this back in the Flanders house. If there was one thing Lisa was sure of it was that Flanders were not like Simpsons. They were from two diffrent worlds like girls were from Venes and guys were from Mars. Flanders didn't go to a party get drunk in the closet and wake up with tattoos on them they followed the three C's Clean living, Chewing thoroughly, and "a daily dose of vitamin Church!" This was all new to Rod so while Bart and Jessica launched at each others throats Lisa went over to Rod to see how he was doing.

"Hey"

Rod didn't ecknowlage her or even make notice she was there Lisa was afraid this was going to happen. She took a deep breath.

"I know this is bad" Lisa tried to say.

"Bad? This is horrible I have a tattoo on my breast with your name on it" Jessica yelled not afraid to show everyone in the room.

"Ay Curumba!" Bart cried.

Lisa looked back to Rod she didn't like how he was being slient about this she wanted to know what was going on with him she just wanted to talk to him without being interupted by the yelling in the backround she tried to hold his hand and look at him but flinched her hand away.

"When couples have a problem they talk to each other" Lisa said.

"You really want to know how I feel?" Rod finally asked. Lisa nodded her head and Rod took a huge breath before speaking again.

"I'm feeling a ungodly emotion like a raging sea in my stomach that wants to come out" Rod addmited.

"That would be anger" Lisa informed him.

Rod was slient again and he started flidding around with his fingers not looking up at Lisa for several moments. Lisa felt bad she didn't look at Rod if only she could go back in time and change everything change going to the party maybe go out somewhere else but it was too late.

"I never really felt this way and belive it or not I'm not mad at what you might think I'm mad at. Going to the party, Getting drunk, Kissing Jessica or even somehow me getting a tattoo on my butt is small fries what really gets me upset is the fact it took you to get drunk before you admitted we were dating" Rod explained.

"You know our dad's wouldn't approve" Lisa told him.

"This isn't working out Lisa" Rod said he kissed her hand hoping she would understand.

"Goodbye Lisa"

Lisa watched as Rod got up from his seat and walked out the door everything that happened the last few months coming back to her. It started with the just another school trip unexpectly they became partnes got lost in the rain found shelter in a cave where they shared their first kiss together. That kiss that was like no other kiss Lisa had ever experinced before still lingered around. Bart pronounced them a couple but kept it in secert Their stupid fathers got them a restraining order and they shared a longer kiss. Rod went through a trasnformation that sunday they went with Bart and Jessica to and tried skate-outing. That was a special night when everything was just right after falling down the hill they landed on each other she had fell asleep on Rod when she woke up she was greeted by his friendly face. That night was perfect magical even she knew that they would work out no matter what happened of course that was before the summer started. Now she didn't know what she belived she heard the sound of her dad's car pulling up in the driveway and the waterworks started to form. Seeing this Bart placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Suck it up mom and Homer are home" Bart said.

"But I'm so sad Rod really meant a lot to me he was the best boyfriend ever" Lisa cried.

"Yeah but your women you can bottle it up for years before you explode"

That wasn't the most symthetic thought but Lisa knew what he was trying to say she grabbed a tissue and wiped away the tears placed a fake smile on her face and walked over to the TV with Bart and sat down. This was no time for crying it was time to be strong.

"Morning Neighboreenos back from your trip I see" Ned greeted Homer and Marge when they came out of the car.

Homer rolled his eyes. "Shut up Flanders don't you have anything better to talk about?" Homer asked him.

Ned pushed his glasses up on his nose and chuckled slightly.

"Well there is one thing but I really don't want to be a rumoring weed or anything"

"What is it Ned? Something to do with the kids?" Marge asked.

"Yes ma'mn you see Jessica and Lisa kind of madiddly out last night" Ned confessed to them.

Both Homer and Marge burst up laughing and Ned looked at them confused.

"This man's on drugs" Homer whispered.

As they laughed there ways into the house Homer stopped laughing and just in case Flanders was right he put on his suspious glasses

Bart and Lisa on the couch watching TV: Normal

Maggie singing "I kissed a Girl" Normal Katy Perry was propley one of those popstars that every little girl likes like Britney Spears or Hanna from Montana. Homer sighed there was nothing for him to worry about his little girl did not kiss a another girl and liked it. But just for laughs and farts Homer decided to ask her anyway. Blocking the TV he started laughing out loud like he did outside Bart and Lisa looked at him with strange looks but he only laughed harder.

"Whats so damn funny?" Bart asked.

"Flanders! He's SO Stupid I think he stole of your drugs boy because he's gone LOONY"

Bart shifted in his seat unconferbaly. "What do you mean I don't have any drugs"

"What did he say?" Lisa questioned.

"He said you kissed Jessica Lovejoy isn't the hillarious" Homer replied.

The room went slient expect for Maggie's humming Lisa looked at Bart who gave her a worried expression she was about to confess when a flashback was triggered.

_She was at the party with a beer in one hand and Rod on the other she saw Jessica all alone and walked over to her._

_"Hey Jessica stop moaning over my idiot brother make him jelous and kiss me" Lisa told Jessica._

_Jessica had gave her a fake smile saying she didn't care to be her charity case that she could get any guy she wanted if she really wanted to. But Lisa kept persisting telling Jessica only to try it and then they eventaually they did._

Lisa groaned and now thinking about she did like it she looked at Homer and everyone around for a awner she closed her eyes and addmitted.

"Fine I admit it I kissed a girl and I liked it happy Maggie?"

Maggie smiled devilishly and pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play.

_"Fine I admit it I kissed a girl and I liked it"_

"I can't wait for this to go all over Sprigflied High bye bye last chance at popularity" Maggie told her with a giant smile.

"Why you little" In furry Lisa tried to strangle Maggie and Bart tried to stop her while Homer ecaped out the door.

"What happened to your special bond?" Bart asked.

"She started talking!"

Outside Homer found Ned who was snipping away at his garden.

"Hey Flanders remembered how you said there is always room for another one in the Flanders clan when Bart wished I wasn't his father?"

"Yes I do is your boy having second thoughts?" Ned asked.

"No my boy adores me" Homer lied as he felt as beer can smack him in the head. Homer turned around to see Bart's innconet face.

"Are you getting rid of Lisa to Flanders?" Bart questioned.

Ned rubbed back of neck. "Lisa living with me I don't know Homer"

"You said there is always room in the Flanders clan just let Lisa stay with you for awhile might teach her something" Homer reminded him.

"I don't think thats a good idea" Bart said too quickly.

"Why not? You get rid of your sister" Homer inquired getting annoyed.

"Todd lives there she really hates Todd he always gets on her nerves" Bart quickly lied.

"Well we could to a kid switch Todd moves in with you and Lisa moves in with me" Ned said.

Causing Lisa and Rod to be in the same house Bart tried to protest but the two fathers already made up their minds they were going through with the kid switch and there was nothing Bart could say without telling them the truth about their childrens secert releshionship. Bart sighed as he looked toward the house Lisa would have to bottle up those tears real good because she was moving into Heartbreak Hotel.

A/N: Thank-you for reading! FYI Homer is swapping kids because he's not sure what to do about Lisa so he thinks Ned might know what to do anywoo Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	16. My feelings about you

A/N: Thanks for reading! And reviewing :D

"WHAT?" Lisa yelled.

So loud she was sure the Flanders could hear she was right as Rod who was sitting by the window of his room could see Lisa perfectly he sighed. They were yelling, yelling again something not uncommon for the Simpsons yet still Rod pondered why. He secretly hoped is wasn't his fault he did break up with her after all just said "Goodbye Lisa" then left but Rod felt that was the right thing to do. And even though now as Rod watched her he had second thoughts about breaking up with her still he felt very angry about the night before.

"What's wrong honey I thought you wished Flanders was your father" Homer asked.

"That was Bart!" Lisa yelled.

If only if Rod could read lips he would understand what was going on but he couldn't yet he still sat on his bed looking out the window at Lisa trying to decide how to deal with his mixed emotions. Wondering how something so good could end up so wrong but then again maybe it wasn't good in the beginning after all their whole relationship was based on lies. Was breaded in a lie the day Bart got bored and convinced him to be partners with Lisa for the class trip. Rod had refused only for Bart to mock him saying he would be a chicken for life if he didn't Rod smirked. _I give you credit to some degree Bart even you didn't plan on me falling in love because it was just a prank. _Just a prank. The words lingered in Rod's mind bitterly just a prank that's how it all started just a prank but when he kissed her for the first time it was more than a prank it was love.

"Why are the Simpsons yelling at each other?" Todd asked.

Coming into the room Todd sat down beside his brother as Rod looked at him and half smiled. So gullible and naive yet he too fell in love for all the reasons revenge over Bart making fun of him. Going as far as to lose his virginity because he foolishly believed Jenda loved him. Rod shook his head maybe the Flanders weren't meant for love maybe that's why their dad never really talked about it that much unless he was talking about God or Maude. What was the love future for them or were they supposed to be cross-dressing lounge singers Rod shuddered at that thought.

"How am I supposed to know?" Rod asked.

"You have been spending allot time with them you even went to the party last night dad said" Todd replied.

"Dad knows I was at the party last night?" _But How?_

"No but you just admitted you were at the party last night" Todd told him.

Rod couldn't believe it his own brother was lying to him was everyone he loved going to lie to him?

"You lied your going to hell" Rod yelled at him.

Todd started to cry as Rod just rolled his eyes hearing the commotion Ned came into the room with a panicked look.

"Oh no you heard the news didn't you?" Ned asked.

His sons gave him a strange look and Ned laughed nervously pushing his fallen glasses back up. Ned took a deep breath and spoke.

"What you boys say about having Lisa stay with us for a couple of weeks maybe a month or two?" Ned asked nervously.

"Hell no" Rod replied.

"Rod!"

"Ow my freaking ears hurt with all your damn swearing"

"Todd!"

Lisa with bags in her hand sighed as she waited by the door for Homer to take her over Homer had insisted on his for a reason she wasn't quite sure she was still mad that he was even doing this to her. Swapping her with Todd making her live with her ex-boyfriend that was cruel and mean. Lisa wasn't ready to face Rod yet after all it had only been minutes since he said goodbye leaving her in tears. Only to bottle them up so nothing was suspicious but at this moment she couldn't bottle them out she let them out one tear after another. Bart gave Lisa a hug deciding this wasn't the time to bring up that it was his entire fault if it wasn't for his immaturity Lisa and Rod wouldn't have been anything but neibourghers.

"If you need to talk to someone anyone I'm right next door" Bart told her.

Lisa looked up wiping a tear from her eye and tried to smile at Bart she couldn't believe how mature he was acting over these past months at anytime he couldn't of told mom and dad or used the secret for blackmail but instead he didn't kept it a secret even to the end.

"Thank-you"

Bart gave her another hug one over his limit but he couldn't help but feel partly responsible.

"On a plus side you did wish Homer was your father" Ned said to Todd.

"I was eight" Todd protested.

The doorbell rang and Rod went immediately for it opening the door he was face to face with Lisa who he could tell had been crying he didn't even look up at Homer his eyes kept on Lisa who returned his glare. Rod finally figured out his feelings he looked at Homer then back to a sad depressed Lisa then without a second thought he slammed the door in her face and walked away.

A/N: Thank-you for reading chapter 16 hope you enjoyed it: D


	17. Mother's Intuition

A/N: Thank-you for the reviews :D

Marge knew something was wrong maybe it was the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach or just plain mother's intuition but Marge knew by a shadow of a doubt that something was wrong. Marge sat at the table sipping on her drink pondering everything that had happened the past months in her heart. This feeling started the day she had brought the kids back from the trip for a reason she wasn't sure why. She didn't eat anything out of the usual and she was sure not pregnant so the strange butterflies in her stomach meant nothing right? Marge didn't think so she had her theories after all it was quite strange to her that Bart and Lisa were getting along almost best friend like. That hadn't happened since Milhouse moved away to Capital Cityleaving Bart depressed and leading Bart and Lisa to bond. But Marge already called Ms. Van Houten and Milhouse was still in Springfield in fact Bart was talking to him last night about a crazy blonde who swore up and down he made out with her in her convertible at the party last night but Bart doesn't remember it. "I would remember if I kissed a hot blonde" She heard him say to Milhouse. Marge sighed and looked at the clock he would be home soon then she would have a talk about the girl and whatever might come up.

Thinking of the devil's span Bart came in saw his mom and tried to pass her but she stopped him with cookies. Reluctantly, He sat down and starting to munch on the cookies they were good really good. He looked at his mom with a sudden curiosity for some reason he suspected she was up to something. Maybe it was the uneasiness in his stomach of guilt or maybe it was her curious eye and all of sudden cookies. Bart may not of been a A student but he knew when swapping your kid with your next door neighbour isn't something you make cookies over. Bart returned his mother's suspicious eye and soon they found themselves in a staring contest. They stared and stared until Marge blinked and Bart laughed.

"You lose" Bart teased.

"Don't have to be a sore winner" Marge told him.

"Don't have to bake cookies in the celebration of Lisa's move"

Bart said so casually Marge didn't catch it right away but when she did she felt embarrassed. Bart was on to her Marge pondered. Quickly she smiled and served him more cookies which he continued to eat she served him a drink mixed with a special ingredient and smiled as she sat down.

"Bart do you find it strange that Lisa is so upset about moving temporarily with the Flanders?" Marge asked.

Bart narrowed his eyes he knew what she was after information about Lisa he should of saw this coming. It was going to happen eventually with Lisa's strange behaviour them spending more time together and the whole upset at getting a restraining order for the Flanders what part of this would she not find the least bit suspicious Bart sighed and looked at his mom she was giving the look that every child knows that every mother gives when they want their child to confess about something. Their invisible lassos of truth that they strangle their kids with and they start to confess. Bart smirked taking a drink. No way was that happening to him he was a pro liar he lied his way out of many things tests, punishments, school. Lying would be a piece of cake if it was anyone else but his mother.

"What do you mean? She seems normal a little over dramatic but who wouldn't when you get dumped by the guy you think you're in love with?"

Bart knew he had blew it the truth was finally out once Marge heard "Who wouldn't when you get dumped by the guy you think your in love with?" he knew she would put two and two together she wasn't dumb she problem already knew that Lisa had been dating Rod but she only wanted him to confirm it to rat his sister out usually he would be all over for moments like this but this time was different it was almost he cared. Bart slapped himself mentally when Lisa found out about this he was going to be in deep trouble. He sipped on his drink. Here it comes...

"Have you tried drugs before?" Marge questioned.

What? Bart wanted to scream but didn't he swallowed his expression and replied honestly.

"Yes"

"And you're hiding it in your tree house?"

"Yes"

He couldn't believe how honest he was being it was official his mom was secretly Wonder Woman or was taught by her. How else would she know? And why was the topic suddenly on his experiments that he had been hiding in his tree house? Was she distracting him to find out the inner problem? So many questions filled Bart's head he smacked his brain cursing it for over thinking and sheepishly smiled.

"I promise I'll stop today just tell me how you even knew that?" Bart asked.

"Mother's Intuition when a mother has an impression that something might be the case" Marge replied with a smile.

"What else does you mother's intuition tell you?" Bart questioned. Worriedly for the fear of Lisa.

"That Alex Whitney is becoming obsessed with you thinking you made out with her last night but you don't remember a thing" Marge told him.

"Whoa freaky" Bart said.

Marge smiled. "Well truth be told I overheard you talking about with Milhouse last night on the phone"

Bart shook his head and took another sip this stuff was good really good.

"This is really tasty what is it?" Bart inquired.

"Wine" Marge replied with a laugh.

Bart spit it out and shook his head there was no such thing as mother's intuition she was drugging him for the answers well that stopped now before he spilled way too much. He thanked his mom for the wine and cookies and went up to his room to call Milhouse while Lisa ran into the house sobbing. She ran to the table where Marge sat and let the tears flow. Marge watched her and remembered what Bart had said She seems normal a little over dramatic but who wouldn't when you get dumped by the guy you think your in love with? Marge pondered this again she had a feeling. A guy had just broken up with Lisa they must have been close because Lisa seemed deeply affected Marge thought she knew who the boy was but she wasn't sure because it seemed silly and impossible. They were from two different worlds not only in a family way but religion and believe as well it was impossible to think it was....

"Rod hates me" Lisa cried.

Marge perked up when she heard her say Rod's name.

"Honey Rod doesn't hate you he's a Flanders they don't even know the meaning of hate"

Lisa looked at her mother attempting to wipe her tears if she only knew if she only knew. Lisa wanted to tell her hiding the biggest secret of her life from her mother was hard she always confided in her mom and these past months had been very hard to do. Lisa couldn't help but want to confess the whole thing she was sure Marge would understand she always understood no matter what stupid or crazy thing Lisa she would told her mom and she would sit there and listen. But this was different Lisa feared somehow it was different sadly took a bite of a cookie then she became to tell the truth.

"You don't understand Rod and I were so happy together we were perfect then we went to the party last night and things got really out of hand then today he called everything off leaving me upset just because I wouldn't tell anyone were dating and now I have to live in the same house as him while he's playing Bible Blaster yelling die Lisa die! Instead of converting everyone and I hate it!"

Lisa took a deep breath there was no turning back any more lies any more....

"So you're dating Rod Flanders?" Marge questioned.

Lisa stopped crying to look at her mom either she didn't get or she had been drinking too much again either way Lisa decided to play along.

"Did I say dating I meant hanging, Hanging out with Rod I wouldn't tell anyone we were friends because he's less cool than I am" Lisa lied.

So much for no more lies, Lisa laughed nervously as she excused herself and attempted to go upstairs claiming she forgot something that she had to bring to Flanders house before Rod noticed she was gone. Marge watched her as she started to leave but stopped her. She was right she knew she was right and she was going to tell Lisa without telling her.

"Lisa wait I just want you to know that if you did date Rod Flanders I would approve of it" Marge told her.

"Really?" Lisa said.

Marge nodded her head as Lisa ran to Marge embracing her with a huge hug as a million tears fell down her cheeks.

At Moe's Homer sat drinking away with his regular bar buddies Lenny and Carl he had been there ever since he dropped off Lisa at the Flanders only to yell at Ned for his "Stupid damn son who shut the door on my little girl" That was rude Homer thought. Now Homer wasn't one to think a lot but the alcohol did do weird things to him he started to think about Lisa and why he was sending her to Ned's in the first place. Never in a million years did he see her kissing a girl she had always liked boys dated boys. The little wiener, Weird guy who said even stranger things, the bully and that Irish guy that ran off after ice-cream. And then of course there was Rod who Homer couldn't prove they dated neither did he want them to date. But she did act weird when they were forced to be separated and their was heavy tension of date at the door but… Simpsons and Flanderswere enemies from far ago back that if two dated now it would screw up a generation of hatred. Homer started to laugh drunkenly at the thought that Lisa and Rod dating he looked around at everybody around him then what seemed to be a random statement.

"Do you think Lisa is dating Rod Flanders?"


	18. Peace for now

A/N: Thank-you all who reviewed cookies for all :D

Living in the same house as your ex boyfriend plainly sucked. But having your mom say she would be okay with you dating the person you thought she would object after breaking up with them was just the tip of iceberg. Lisa didn't know what to do she walked up the stairs of her house she was supposed to be with Rod but she couldn't take it only a few hours at the Flanders and she was already going crazy. All of this she admitted to her mother only to cover it up when questioned she wasn't dating Rod she was hanging with Rod. She felt stupid for the first time in her life she didn't have the answer to her problem. Lisa walked upstairs hearing the loud annoying music of her brother Bart she couldn't understand him at times he was one of a kind but once in awhile he was sweet and caring that was the side Lisa hoped to find in him today as she walked into the danger zone called his room.

There he was bobbing his head to his music eating a pizza that was slowing dropping onto the ground and reading what looked like his homework. Lisa looked around at his room full of clothes, comics and leftovers for a second she thought she saw something moving but maybe it was her imagination. Bart, who still didn't realise his sister was in his room opened his window and started laughing evilly to Lisa's horror she saw Todd tied to the tree outside his window with a frightened look. Lisa shook her head it was times like this she swore she was adopted there was no way she shared the same DNA as someone so demented then again there was the Simpson Gene....

"Bart!" Lisa attempted to yell over the music.

When he didn't make any reaction Lisa decided to turn off his music he spun around saw Lisa and rolled his eyes.

"Lis do you ever knock what if I were in the nude?" Bart asked annoyed.

Lisa shook her head. "I wouldn't have seen anything different from what the whole town has seen"

Bart smirked. "What are doing here aren't you supposed to be hanging with Rod?" He asked.

"Just like you're "hanging" with Todd" Lisa told him motioning to the window.

Todd was swinging loosely from the tree now screaming at the top of his lungs while Nelson watched and laughed.

"Haw-Haw! Haw-Haw!"

Bart shrugged innocently. "I didn't do it"

Lisa gave him a knowing look and Bart grinned then grew serious.

"Come on Lis you come in my room unannounced you have the look of doom on your face I may not be the brightest bulb in the tanning bed but I think I know when my sister is upset about something" Bart told her.

Lisa laughed nervously. "Upset? Can't a sister just want to say hello?"

This time Bart gave her a knowing look and Lisa shrugged uneasily.

"Point taken. Okay it's like this mom knows everything about what's been going on I can't explain how she knows but she does she made me confess the whole thing without confessing you know what I mean? Bart!" Lisa explained.

"Say your prayers Flanders"

Bart said as he cut the rope and Todd landed in a puddle of leaves Bart laughed then turned back to an inpatient Lisa.

"Mother's intuition some would call it as if she's inside your head knowing your every thought?" Bart asked.

Lisa nodded. "How do you know?" She questioned.

"Mom drugged me and found out my secrets too mom doesn't know anything trust me mother's intuition is a made up thing by mothers to scare their kids into admitting what they did wrong" Bart explained.

"I don't know" Lisa said hesitantly.

"Trust me you have nothing to worry about" Bart reassured her.

Just then Rod and Todd climbed into Bart's room via window and stared at the two siblings angrily.

"You were supposed to be playing Bible Basher with me" Rod angrily said to Lisa.

"Then again you never had to deal with an angry ex boyfriend"

Lisa started at Bart as he made his escape as Lisa was left with two angry brothers and one unholy thought.

A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter was short and sappy I know but more will come: D


	19. I Hate you I love you

A/N: Thank-you all who reviewed cookies for all haha

Homer: Mmmmm Cookies *drools* :)

Rod and Todd surrounded Lisa who was deserted what a wonderful brother he turned out to be Lisa thought bitterly. They came closer but she knew they wouldn't harm her these were the Flanders men after all the last fight they were in was over not reading the bible before going to bed. Lisa had the advantage being raised in the Simpson household physically fighting Bart many times she knew she could take Rod and Todd if she had to. Scrambling for ideas she tried to think of a way to get out she looked outside and saw Bart being strangely entertained by a butterfly that he seemed to be talking to. Then Lisa's eyes lit up coming up with a plan as her eyes narrowed on the butterfly then looking back at Rod and Todd.

"Want to go outside?" Lisa asked.

They stopped looked at each other and shrugged. "Okily Dokily"

"Excellent" Lisa said very Mr. Burns like.

When they went outside they talked amongst themselves while Lisa ran over to Bart who was indeed talking to the butterfly.

"No one expects you butterfly your like the nerdy good girl who secretly plots revenge over her ex boyfriend"

Lisa walks up and stares at Bart weirdly. "Hey Bart, Nice butterfly"

Bart spun around and lowered his eyes to look at Lisa lowering his voice to a whisper.

"This isn't just a "nice" butterfly this one's specially trained with human abilities and secret powers able to go out and do anything I command it to do"

Lisa couldn't help but laugh. "That's impossible"

"Anything is possible on FFNet anything" Bart told her.

"Prove it then" Lisa said with evil intention. "Tell it to get Rod and Todd in trouble causing them to blame the butterfly"

Bart stroked his imaginary beard. "And what happens to me if I do this?" Bart asked.

"I'll get you a date with Allison who will make Alex jealous and then she won't be so obsessed with you" Lisa offered.

"Deal" Bart agreed.

Whispering to the butterfly he set it free then the butterfly started to fly towards Rod and Todd who imidetiley started to watch it in panic the butterfly landed on their shoulders Rod picked it up in his hand smiling at it with happiness until it shocked him.

"Ow bug attack" Rod yelled.

From where Lisa and Bart were laughing loudly.

"Now this is entertainment" Bart said munching on popcorn.

"You think we went too far?" Lisa asked once she saw that there pants were on fire and so was Ned's flowers.

Bart shrugged innocently. "Nah"

They continued to watch as Ned came out and freaked when he saw his precious flowers ruined and a lighter in Rod's hand. Rod tried to explain but Ned wouldn't believe him.

No one expects the butterfly.

At dinner that night Rod once again tried to explain as Lisa munched happily on her meal trying not to laugh.

"It was the butterfly dad I swear" Rod said.

"Rod every time you say it was that diddly butterfly I think about sending you to Bible Boot Camp to straighten you out what's happened to you?"

Rod sighed with his head low pushing his food around on his fork looking up at Lisa she stopped and wondered. She looked happy too happy just a few hours ago she was upset and heartbroken and how she was bubbly and talking with everyone. He hoped she didn't move on to the many loser in Springfield High he would hate that even more than hate he had for breaking up with her. Truth is told he had his own secrets he hadn't told her in fact he never did tell her how it all started their relationship. He sighed looking at her again then released something.

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;_  
_sticking little white flowers all up in her_  
_hair; In all that I've done wrong I know I must_  
_have done something right to deserve a hug_  
_every morning and butterfly kisses at night _

Lisa hummed then Rod understood everything without thinking he got up loudly looked straight into Lisa's eyes.

"I hate you! There I said it!" Rod yelled as he walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Everyone turned to a clam Lisa who continued to eat she looked up and shrugged.

"You have that Bible Boot Camp number on speed dial? I think you might need it" Lisa told Ned.

Who just started at her strangely?

Rod walked furiously over to the Simpson house and knocked on the door hoping Bart would answer the door.

"Knock my door down why don't you?" Bart's voice came from behind him.

Rod jumped high seeing Bart he breathing went back to normal. "Don't do that Bug attack trainer!" Rod yelled.

Bart laughed. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Rod took a deep breath. "I said I hate you to your sister" he confessed.

Bart grabbed him by the sneak almost chocking him. "You did what?" He yelled.

Rod struggled to breathe as Bart shook him throwing him to the ground.

"First you break her heart then you say I hate you are you crazy? What is your problem?" Bart asked.

_Coming from a person who almost choked me to death _Rod thought.

"Here me out I don't hate your sister I-I- Love her"

Bart shook his head madly. "You're a syco you know that?"

"Syco like Sycomomo?" Rod asked innocently.

"No like some of my ex girlfriends who can't seem to be the same two days in a row why can't people be the same in the morning as they are at night um what's that word?"

"Consistency?" Rod replied.

Bart gave him a death look and punched him in the stomach causing him to fall on cold pavement again. "Thanks loser"

Rod looked at Bart sadly he gets up and starts pacing back and forth stops then looks at Bart helplessly.

"What am I going to do?" He asked.

"Simple you're going to buy her favourite flowers wear your favourite suit gathers the school band playing a jazzy tune you go up to your house ring the door bell and confess your love for her"

Rod looked at him strange. "What if Lisa doesn't answer the door but my dad does?"

"He won't trust me" Bart said with a laugh.

Trusting Bart was like trusting the devil Rod was quickly finding out the last time he trusted Bart he ended up in a cave with Lisa eating Flanders nachos kissing and falling in love. All because he didn't want to be a chicken for life. For a moment he was about to stand his ground tell Bart to forget whatever he was planning on doing. But then he thought of Lisa the one girl he knew he had feelings for the first girl he kissed the first girl he had that feeling for. He knew he blew it saying he hated her and the sad thing was he knew better.

Reckless words pierce like a sword, but the tongue of the wise brings healing." (Proverbs 12:18)

Rod remembered his father taught him the verse to him a long time ago when he was young. They were sitting outside it was a beautiful day expect for the swearing coming from the other side of the fence. Mr. Simpson had a swearing problem even though Ned tried to help him stop because he was corrupting Todd. Todd always seemed to pick up on things quickly that Homer said and always seemed to be easily influenced. Rod chuckled softly remembering he told Ned he "Don't want any damn vegetables" and "Ow my freaking ears" He could laugh about it now but then was a whole different story. Ned had sat his sons down along with Maude as he explained the importance of words to people. Words were powerful once there said they can't come back so they should be careful about what they say. Reckless words were like a sword hurtful and painful but they wise words brought healing feel good emotions came from nice words. Rod sighed and looked over to Bart who awaited his answer he knew what he had to and he was going to do it.

"Okay fine but if anything goes wrong" Rod said hesitantly.

Bart laughed. "What could possibly go wrong?"

The next day Bart woke up early making sure he wasn't being followed went over to the Flanders house and knocked on the door loudly at first he got no answer but then a sleepy Ned came to the door. He looked at Bart strangely who gave him a happy look.

"Good morning neighbourino!" Bart greeted as happy as he could for the early morning.

Ned's glasses felt slightly pushing them up he stared at Bart curiously. "Good morning to you to what you doing here?"

"I want to go fishing with you" Bart told him.

Ned's face was confused,

"Well your request does seem odd but sure why not?"

Both got into the car Bart looked back winking and everyone came out of hiding. They school band positioned themselves getting their instruments ready it was a last minute thing but it seemed that Springfield teens never slept. Or so the rumour went. A boy with reddish brown hair stepped out into the light wearing his best suit and holding flowers slightly sweating took a deep breath and walked towards the door and ringed the doorbell. He waited patiently intense growing by every second that he waited finally after it felt like forever an annoyed tired blond answered the door and looked at him with anger in her eyes.

"Rod this own house why are you ringing the door bell?" Lisa asked.

He smiled awkwardly as the band started to play he got on one knee holding flowers out to Lisa he took a deep breath and began to sing.

_"You just call out my name, and you know where ever I am_  
_I'll come running, running to see you again._  
_Winter, spring, summer, or fall, honey_  
_all you got to do is call and I'll be there, yes I will._  
_You've got a friend in me oh you got a friend in me"_

"Tom Jones Touché" Lisa said sarcastically trying to shut the door but Rod stopped it with his foot.

"Look Lisa I have something important to tell you" Rod stopped her.

Rod sighed taking a deep breath.

A/N: So what did you think? Was it good or bad? Please please review thx (:


	20. Just when you thought happily ever after

A/N: Who loves Sycomomo stories?

Male cheerleaders: We Do! We Do!

A/N: Thank-you all for your nice reviews and thanks to Dio who commented annoymously its glad to find another Lisa/Rod shipper :D

"Daddy. I wish I could have a happy ending too" Maggie told Homer.

If it wasn't for the cookies he found in Bart's treehouse and Disney's hidden adult humour. Homer might have blown his head off with the shotgun he found under Bart's pillow by now. This was the tenth time Maggie and he watched the same movie in the row. Every time it ended he wished she would go away to play with her friends. But Maggie didn't have any friends. Everyone her age tried to beat her up. Homer being the father he was tried to stop the bullies but only got beat up himself. Maggie beat every one of them to the ground causing them to go to the hospital ending in a suspension. This was why she was home when she could be suffering another one Ms. Karbappel's teachings.

"Honey, happy endings aren't real there long commitments with nagging wives"

As if on cue Marge yelled at him to take out the trash. Ignoring Marge, He picked up Maggie and placed her on his lap.

"Look at Bart and Jessica they seemed a match made in hell but they didn't last and now Bart is hitting on Flanders"

Maggie looked confused. Wasn't it Lisa and Rod not Bart and Ned?

"If a guy asks you to go fishing always say no he's only after one thing like Noah from The Notebook"

"They weren't fishing"

"But Bart and Ned are"

Maggie couldn't help but laugh. Homer was so clueless about his children sometimes. But it was for the best if Homer was to ever find out that Lisa was dating Rod.. Well he might freak out. Maggie smiled. Enjoying the rare moment of talking with Homer. Why was she so afraid to bond with him before?

"What if a guy asks for a pencil?" Maggie asked. Thinking about Gerard in her class.

"Does he drop the pencil or taps you on the shoulder?"

"Drops the pencil"

Homer laughed. Remembering using the same trick to win the ladies.

"He's looking at your big adorable Simpson butt"

Maggie's eyes winded. "What?"

"Do I have to explain everything to you? I'm going to Moe's"

But he wasn't going to Moe's... Homer looked both ways before he slipped out of the house.

"Homer the trash!"

But he was already gone.

"Are we having fun yet?" Bart asked boredly.

Whatever possessed him to ask Ned to go fishing for a distraction gave him back his body for the action. Sure it was funnier going fishing with Ned than Homer. But at least Homer brought humour to the boat. Ned brought slilence and evil suspious glares.

"You are now you got a bite" Ned told him.

"Whoa Mama"

Bart had a strange feeling he done this day before. What's that fancy dancy word Lisa used once? Bart couldn't remember but he did remember other things. His slingshot ready in potion to hit both Homer and Spider Pig or Harry Plopper or whatever he named that damn swine. Ned stopped him. Cocoa.. Mmmm Cocoa. Fishing. It all came back to him. Even the part about losing Ned's best pole. But that wasn't going to happen this time. Bart tried his best but the pole ended up in the water again. But Ned wouldn't get mad.

"Oh no my good pole" Ned yelled.

Bart smiled. Waiting for Ned to pat him on the back. But instead he felt Ned's hands around his neck Homer style. Bart chocked. Ned stopped. Bart glared at him.

"What the hell man? What happened to the only time you should lay a hand on a boy is to give him a good old pat on the back?" Bart yelled.

"I'm sorry I don't know what is wrong with me"

Mid life crisis? Rebellious sons?

Bart looked at Ned. He knew what was wrong with him. In fact some may say he's the cause of it. Ned had become more stressed out since Rod changed. From good church boy to a semi rebellious teenager who was currently out with Lisa. Bart looked away shaking off any guilty feelings quick. Bart had to tell him the truth he couldn't lie to him.

Since when?

"The truth about Rod Flanders is-"

He's romantic, He's amazing, and He's Lisa one true love and her lawfully wedded husband.

Wait what?

Rod picked up Lisa in his arms spinning her around in circles then embarrassing her in a kiss. Lisa kissed back not believing for a second what she just did. Lisa was not known for doing something dramatic. But today was different something out of the blue and confidential. Lisa was now Mrs. Lisa Flanders. Her lips left Rod's to break out into laughter. Bart had once made fun of her saying she would be "Lisa Flanders" She had been annoyed then but now couldn't help but smile. It was perfect. Almost like those Disney movies Maggie watches. Who said happy endings aren't real?

"Homer Simpson ma'mn from Sector 7G" Smithers said.

"If you keep making out like that your going to pregnant in no time" Jessica yelled.

Lisa laughed. Not knowing what her future held for her and at the moment she didn't care.

"Maybe would should kiss to break the tension" Martin Prince said.

Jessica looked Martin. What tension? You take a guy to a wedding and they think you love them. Jessica sighed rolling her eyes.

"I rather kiss Todd Flanders" Jessica said.

"Really?"

Jessica turned around to see she was face to face with Todd. He looked at her curiously. He just finished his charity work in the church. Had he seen the wedding? Did he know his brother was married and he had a sister in law?

"I mean I had a crush on you but you were a bad girl you hanged out in our basement instead of going to boarding school"

Jessica sighed. It wasn't her fault she was attractive and bitter. That dumb guys were attracted to her like fat guys were to Krusty Burgers. But Todd? He was a good guy and Jessica hated herself for doing what she was about to do. If this had been a few months ago she would of grabbed Todd making out with no regrets. But since her break up with Bart she was more emotional more prone to being nicer. Strangely putting on weight even with the lack of food in her stomach. What was wrong with her? Jessica looked back at the newlyweds. They looked so happy but that would all change if Todd found out about their secret marriage. Todd kept staring at her waiting for a reply.

Dumb boy can't you see? I don't really like you.

Lisa caught eyes with Jessica who signalled for her to take her car and get out of here. Jessica took a deep breath. Pulling Todd into a kiss. She was surprised he kissed back. Sure Todd was the one she left Bart for long time ago. But the last time she tried to kiss him he pulled away and told his dad her hiding place. She was even more surprised that she actually kind of like it. She heard the car being pulled away yet her lips were still on Todd's. The plan was finished so why won't she pull away?

"Everyone's hooking up with Flanders" Reverend Lovejoy commented.

Jessica pulled away the moment lost. Was there a moment?

"I do not hook up" Jessica said defensively.

The love birds drove away. If making out while skateboarding was hard than driving while making out is just plain torture. But it had its advantages. Especially when neither of them had a licence and the paranoid one was at the wheel. Rod broke the kiss looking at the road.

"Oh my God I can't believe it!" Rod yelled.

"I know were married!" Lisa shouted.

Rod shook his head.

"No I'm driving, how does Bart do this?"

Lisa laughed. "How did Bart do all the things he did at only ten years old. He's a genius in his own corrupted way"

Rod laughed. Driving to focus on the road.

"I'm so paranoid a cop is going to pull me over"

"The cops in this town are too busy eating donuts, Calm down your more paranoid than the Jonas Brothers"

Rod didn't know who the Jonas Brothers were but he knew he didn't want to be like them.

"Where are going?" Lisa asked.

Rod smiled. "You will see"

Lisa was curious where they were going but she trusted Rod to not lead her into a ditch somewhere. Lisa leaned her head against the window. Immediately falling asleep. When she woke up she saw Rod's face smiling at her. Lisa gave him a goofy sleepy smile. He kissed her forehead and opened his door. He walked around opening Lisa's door. Picking her up in his arms he kissed her again this time on the lips. They kissed for awhile.

"Were here"

Lisa looked confused. Rod carried her to a place she remembered a place where all the magic began. Rod led her into the love cave and soon found out what happens when it starts with a kiss.

They walked in awkward silence not knowing what to say. The truth hurt in a cruel, cruel way. They walked a firmller path. The path Bart walked when Milhouse and he got lost. When they tried to find the love cave only for them to- Experiment their own love. Bart shivered though it wasn't cold. Was he so heartless that he was thinking of Milhouse at a time like this? Then again if Milhouse ever learned about Rod and Lisa... Bart shook of that thought. He looked at Ned's pale emotionless face. Ned prayed asking God what he had done wrong to have this happen? It didn't even make sense. Ned didn't know Rod had feelings for Lisa. Maybe if he talked to his son about these things he might have known. What bothered Ned wasn't just because Lisa was a Simpson and Rod was a Flanders. Secretly that did bother him. Two families who had been more like enemies now have children who are dating. They were unequally yoked. Lisa was a Buddhist and Rod was a Christian. That didn't seem right to Ned. The two came closer the the cave. Not knowing Ned was going to get the shock of his life.

"Well tickle me pink that's the cave Maude and I slept in when we were hiding from the rain" Ned said.

It took everything inside of Bart not to burst up laughing. The cruel, cruel irony.

"Really? Did you kiss her?" Bart asked.

By Ned's expression change Bart knew it was true. In a way he was shocked. In another he chuckled.

"You did kiss her! You kissed her and fell in love with her giving her brother the wrong impression hiding from your parents, changing everything about you?" Bart started ranting.

Ned looked at him confused. "What?"

_Why can't you just shut up? _

"Hey look there's your initials" Bart said pointing towards the cave.

Ned walked up to the cave to look at initials only to be distracted by something else. Ned's eyes winded. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"Sweet diddly"

He cried. Fainting hitting his head on a nearby rock. Bart ran up to the cave but stopped to smirk because of what he saw.

"Well I'll be dammed"

A/N: Thank-you all for reading hopes you enjoyed this chapter! :D


End file.
